You Don't Know What You Want
by ItHitsYou
Summary: After being forced apart by their parents. Santana and Brittany set out to prove once and for all that they are a forever thing. Rated M for chapter 17.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **(New and hopefully improved)

25th May 2012

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you McKinley High School's Graduating Class of 2012!" Principal Figgin's shouted out from his place behind the podium at the left of the stage.

Hats flew in the air, cheers echoed and tears began to stream down half the girl's cheeks. In the midst of the chaos several students slipped quietly out of the crowd and took their places on the raised steps at the rear of the stage. Keeping their heads down the close knit members of Glee Club kept themselves composed as the familiar introduction of their most poignant number filled their waiting ears.

Each individual took their solo confidently each voice being showcased perfectly in front of the captivated audience. Parents and peers alike watched as the odd bunch sang their hearts out together for what would most likely me the last time.

The group moved flawlessly into a second number even though the music had long sing faded the desire to carry on clear in their shining eyes. Movements became jerky and voices cracked as Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones tore up the last few notes of one of the most powerful songs ever written.

_Then in that one moment of time_

_I will be... I will be_

_I will be free_

Unconventional as the three voices combined should have sounded; they were easily able to follow the others as they finished with a few longs improvised notes. When they finally stopped singing they were quickly swallowed up by a crowd of their friends all hugging and swearing they wouldn't lose touch.

A blonde and a brunette could be vaguely seen in the centre of the melee arms wrapped securely around the other and lips meeting as though their lives depended on the contact. Two sets of parents watched the contact with looks of uncertain apprehension unseen by their children

After three years of constant drama and fighting, the Glee Club had finally learnt to tolerate each other. It was unfortunate that this miracle had to happen only a month before they were due to graduate but they had vowed to make that one month the best of their lives so far. In a way they had achieved that goal spending lots of time as a group on various outings that had been surprisingly successful.

"Party at miiiiine tonight!" Rachel sang in her shrillest voice.

"Yay I'm just about wetting my panties with excitement." Santana's insult would have been scathing had she not been swaddled in her girlfriends arms their hands tangled against her stomach.

"Lighten up Lopez you know you love Princess Jew's parties." Puck spoke up surreptitiously wiping tears off his rosy cheeks.

"Yeah girl Berry's got booze for tonight too so stop your complainin'! Mercedes snapped her fingers diva style and winked at the open mouthed Latina.

"Berry; if I had any respect for you I'd be a tiny bit impressed." Santana said surprise evident in her features.

"Wow Santana that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Rachel replied with tears in her eyes.

"Nicest thing she's ever said to anyone." Finn muttered darkly.

The beamed blonde behind Santana raised her head quickly taking immediate offense at the comment.

"Santana is the best person ever, way better than you at everything including being in a friend or being in love." Brittany said smiling proudly at her shocked girlfriend.

"You're right Brittany," Rachel coughed pointedly, "...and Santana I'm sorry." Finn said grudgingly.

"I don't..." Santana began an insult but was stopped by a hard squeeze from her girlfriend and she sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll let it go but I'm kicking his ass next time." She huffed out and Brittany nodded and smiled in agreement.

"So everyone, enjoy your dinners with your families and come round at about 9ish my dad's will be gone by then." Rachel announced and the group reluctantly parted ways. Just because it wasn't their last time seeing each other they all felt a sharp tug in their chests at the fresh loss.

"San my chest feels weird." Brittany said sadly as they walked hand in hand towards their parents who were watching the couple with hawk like stares. The analysis went unnoticed by the upset teens.

"Mine too Britt, I don't like it." Santana hummed.

"I'm gonna miss them." The blonde said.

"We have all summer except for..." Santana said determined not to let her voice shake as he said the words she knew would set off a chain reaction.

"DISNEYWORLD!" Brittany shouted excitedly jumping up onto Santana's back laughing delightedly as she was spun around her gown whipping around her.

Santana laughed out loud something that used to be a rare occurrence but was now happening more and more as she gradually let her walls down in the run up to college. Since Britt had mentioned she wanted to go, the two girls had been persuading the Pierces that a trip to Disneyworld Florida would be perfect for a summer holiday after graduation.

Now that it was all planned the plane and park tickets all pinned to Santana's cork board Brittany was free to celebrate the future with as much glee as she wanted. Those tickets had become a shining beacon of hope that got them both through some hard times the last few months.

"Girls please calm down we have to get to our reservations." Santana's father chastised the pair with a stern brow.

"Sorry Papa," Santana said disappointedly letting Brittany down gently. "We're ready to go if you are?" She said bowing her head confused as to why her parents didn't seem happier that their daughter had graduated fifth in her class (behind Quinn, Mike, Tina and of course Berry) with no blemishes on her record.

"We are let's get going." Mr Lopez commanded with a small smile and the girls followed their parents shooting the other confused glances as they went. Something was definitely off.

Shockingly the meal went off without a hitch after the car ride and both girls left feeling buoyed up and relaxed. Leaving the random restaurant with hugs and kind words they took Brittany's little sister home where her Grandma took her from them allowing them space to get ready for Rachel's graduation soirée.

"There's something wrong with our parents." Brittany announced from her position on the bed sorting nail varnishes.

"You sure?" Santana checked looking at Brittany in the mirror in front of her.

Brittany didn't have to say a word, her eyes caught Santana's in the mirror and she raised her eyebrows her eyes laughing.

"Alright alright you're people smart I know." Santana laughed getting on with her eyeliner ignoring the giggling from the bed behind her.

"I think it's us." Brittany admitted causing Santana to spin around curiously. "I think we're doing something wrong." The blonde frowned.

"Oh Britt are we too happy or something?" Santana came over to sit with her arm around her girlfriend hugging her close.

"No," Brittany laughed, "I am happy though." She looked up from under Santana's chin almost shyly.

"Good, I'm happy too, I'm sure they're just sad that we're going to college in a couple of months." Santana reassured her.

"Yeah I bet that's it." Brittany nodded her head wobbling as Santana pulled her in repeatedly. She kissed the top of the blondes head lovingly before getting up and grabbing her purse. "Let's get our graduation on BrittBritt!"

* * *

><p>"Whattup Lesbro's?" Puck called out high fiving a smirking Latina and a grinning blonde as they walked into the Berry basement dressed to kill.<p>

"We're awesome Pucky." Brittany shouted over the pounding beat hugging him with one arm the other around Santana.

The girls headed to the busy dance floor, it seemed quite a few of their year had been invited to join the party or had just crashed. For once Santana didn't give a damn about how many people would see her and her girlfriend dancing and holding each other. Instead she let her mind go free and just enjoyed being happy for one day.

Grinding up against her willing girlfriend Brittany thought her heart would burst with happiness or she would have a heart attack from all the love she was feeling. Incredibly when she spun round to face the smaller girl she was pulled into a deep kiss full of want and love.

Whistles and whoops echoed in their ears but they gladly accepted the admiration in favour of the disgusted looks they were both now afraid of. At college they both hoped to rid themselves of the homophobic chains of Lima Ohio.

The next four hours were a blur of shots, fruity vodka and dancing. At nearly 1:30am the gleeks were the only ones left swaying around on the dance floor in a large circle holding each other upright. Though the closeness was partly due to the alcohol they all felt needed as they sang softly with their eyes closed, swaying slowly until Rachel of all people broke away and shouted.

"Let's play a game!"

They all groaned and rolled their eyes dramatically but the music was still turned down and they all sat down maintaining their circle as the discussed game options.

"I never." Puck said waving his bottle of whiskey.

"Hide and seek." Mercedes giggled.

"Oh spin the bottle." Sam was shocked at the disapproving looks he got for that one.

"Celebrity?" Finn asked and people nodded a little.

"Truth... or...TRUTH!" Brittany shouted happily over everyone.

"Great idea." Santana agreed predictably causing everyone to roll their eyes and smile.

"Whachoo." Puck made and exaggerated whipping motion towards the now scowling Latina.

"Shut up dickface, it's a good game, bet we've all got stuff we'd like to know about one another." She defended looking around at the interested faces.

"Okay Brittany how do we play?" Rachel asked clinging to Quinn as she spoke girlishly.

"I ask someone I choose a question and they have to answer or take a shot then they get to ask someone else." Brittany explained chirpily.

"Sounds wonderful, you first Brittany." Rachel grinned.

"Alriiight," the dancer fist pumped. She eyed each person carefully as if assessing their weakness. They all shifted nervously in their seats except for Santana who sat with head on Brittany's slim shoulder smiling smugly.

"Hmm Tiiinaaa," The drunk Asians head snapped up uncomfortably fast as her name was called, "How many people have you had sex with?" Brittany asked a mischievous grin on her face.

"Three." Tina almost whispered the word her face turning purple and she downed half her drink anyway. The circle gasped and whispered.

"Wow Britt don't hold back." Santana whispered to the smiling blonde. Brittany eyebrows knitted together.

"I didn't?" She mumbled.

"It was a joke B, no worries, your question was ace." Santana assured her swinging her arm around to scratch softly at Brittany's back. A gesture that always calmed her down.

"Your turn Tina!" Rachel sing-songed and everyone held their breath this was now a no holds barred session.

"Um let's see, Santana." Tina addressed the startled Latina confidently, "How long have you loved Brittany?" She said triumphantly.

"Hang on we need to discuss this on second?" A red faced and drunk Santana stalled as she shuffled herself and Brittany backwards away from alert ears.

"What was the date we met again?" Santana asked in a hushed voice.

"September 3rd 2000." Brittany whispered back beaming as she got where this was going.

"Okay people let me do some maths real quick." Santana said before muttering under her breath as she counted frantically, not easy while drunk.

"I have the answer you losers," Santana held a finger up proudly, "I have loved Britt for eleven years, eight months, twenty two days and," she glanced at her watch, "one and a half hours."

The whole room went completely silent at her affectionate announcement and watched as the two girls kissed deeply.

"Wow that's very honest of you Santana." Rachel sounded impressed but the Latina didn't seem to hear her. "Santana, it's your turn." Rachel tried to say as the two girls got up and scampered up the stairs giggling.

"Let's hope they don't use your parent's bed." Quinn smirked at Rachel's appalled expression. "Or worse yours."

"Thank goodness I locked my door I'm sure they'll find the guest room I labelled it correctly." Rachel shrugged.

"You did WHAT now?" Mercedes cried.

"I put a sign on the door so they would know which room it was okay to have intercourse in, Quinn warned me that they always need alone time at parties." Rachel explained obviously.

"Wow, they are totally going to ignore that sign especially if it has stars on." Tina giggled with Mercedes as all the guys faces went suspiciously blank except for Kurts.

"Oh god." Rachel's face paled.

"Wait a second, turn the music down I think I hear something upstairs." Kurt shouted and Puck pegged it over to the sound system pulling the plug out quickly.

"Ew Kurt we should not be listening to them doing it." Mercedes held a hand to her chest dramatically.

"Wait if we can hear them they must be in the lounge, my sofaaa!" Rachel wailed but Quinn held her down by her shoulders when she tried to get up.

"Wait, I think Kurt's right, they're... shouting?" Quinn said nervously and the club quietened down to listen out. A collective gasp rang out as they heard loud voices arguing above them.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm I love you." Santana slurred as she pressed a giggling and half naked Brittany down onto the Berry's couch. She didn't want to wait until they got upstairs after the shirt came off.<p>

"I love you toooooo; your answer was so shweet." Brittany giggled. She sighed as Santana kissed her neck softly.

"I can't wait to be at college with you, our place is gonna be awesome." Santana hissed as Brittany's nails unexpectedly dug into her back.

"What place, I thought we said we would wait and see what we wanted?" Brittany asked nervously shaking her head to try and clear it. The fuzziness only got worse as she tried to concentrate.

"Oh my bad I juss kind of assumed you would want to live with me, the love of your life?" Santana said bitchily, her anger swelling despite it not being warranted. She rolled off Brittany and landed heavily on the floor breathing hard.

"Don't be like that, how would we pay? How would we get to school? There's so much to think about it hurts my head." Brittany explained to thin air raising her voice slightly. The drinks were definitely having a bad influence on their attitudes and balance as Santana struggled to stand.

"We could find a place; Juilliard and NYU are practically the same thing anyway." Santana almost shouted finally getting up she felt like she was hanging by a thread above a black hole, ready to swallow her the moment the string snapped. She wobbled around as she tried to pace in straight lines but failed miserably. Brittany stayed sat on the sofa swaying stiffly against the arm bouncing off it every now and then.

"We never talked about it!" Brittany pointed out but Santana ignored her.

"I want to live with you; you want to live with me what's the big deal?" Santana's insecurities blazed to life inside of her.

"It's far away and you said we'd talk about everything, like a real couple." Brittany said still confused at her girlfriend's sudden mood swing. Her emotions began to mirrow Santana's and her mood became volatile.

"What is there to talk about? Do you even want to be with me in New York?" Santana asked bursting into tears. Her head span and she felt dizzy.

"Santana I love you." Brittany spat now equally annoyed that Santana wasn't listening to her. All she wanted to do was talk about how they would pay for everything, adult stuff. Santana was just making a mountain out of a molehill.

"Really Brittany full naming me is not going to help." The angry girl sobbed angrily. Even she knew she was inventing problems now.

"Well you don't listen to me when I say anything else!" The blonde snapped back uncharacteristically.

"That's so damn untrue, all I ever do is listen to you, I'm so fucking whipped by you it's unreal!" Santana argued her voice getting hoarse from shouting. She felt her throat scratching and briefly thought about Brittany needing a glass of water. Caring about the blonde just made her even more pissed off at that moment and she finally snapped.

"You know what FINE, fucking fine, if you want to take your precious dancing feet and swan off to the other side of New York City without me that's fine, but don't expect to see me Brittany. Oh no! Living apart will mean long train journeys, no dates, no time for each other. You will be busy being you and I'll be busy being miserable without you so fucking FINE!" Santana screamed/slurred at Brittany. She had her eyes shut now to block out the spinning room and she felt like she would be sick at any moment.

Brittany sat on the sofa wide eyed as she stared at her panting girlfriend. 'Why does Santana have to be so hot when she's angry?' She thought drunkenly. By the time she opened her mouth to speak the drunk blonde found she was too late as Santana raced from the room and slammed the front door behind her.

Downstairs in the basement the gleeks sat in shock, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh shit." Someone giggled. Everyone murmured their agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank heaven for reviews, I apologise to everyone for the appalling lack of research done when I was writing this chapter, it will never happen again. Hopefully this new one is better, let me know.<strong>_

_**Curly Wurly Me;** Thank you for the very first review, smiley faces rock._

_**Intrigued but confused; **You were so right about the contrived part, it's meant to be a drunken argument that is really just pointless because both parties have the same issue but can't express it while inebriated._

_**ArtisticJen; **Maybe they will, maybe they won't._

_**mindconfession; **Sorry for the confusion, I'm happy you enjoyed it :)_

_**pheonix4725;**Teenie weenie bit of build up before the shit hits the fan. I felt it needed some background._

_**Orange Bulldog;**_ _Thank you so much for you review, very constructive, it really helped. __In my experience drunk fights come out of nowhere and you're in them before you can take a breath, I've tried to put that across more this time. I've used Tisch before but I've changed it to Juilliard after a little bit of research on distances etc (more development next time). No more mentions of breaking up, when I read it back it sounded awful. I've changed Disneyland to Disneyworld and the living situation is built on throughout the rest of the story, I may have to use artistic license on when they can make final decisions. Thanks again :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Chapter one has been rewritten please read the new one before this, especially those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Two weeks later..._

"Can I just say," Rachel addressed the table at Breadstix, "This has been an amazing meal and we are all glad to see our favourite couple return to their usual selves, we missed you." Rachel spoke across the table to the two smiling girls.

Less than a day after the original pointless argument, Santana had shown up outside Brittany's house with an apology and a card. It still took nearly a week and a half of thinking and talking before Brittany and Santana had resolved their problem completely though. The brunette had admitted she was drunk and angry while the blonde had apologised for not bringing the subject up sooner. Luckily it wasn't long before they were back to being all over each other, or as Rachel said. Normal.

"Thanks Rach, it's good to be back." Brittany smiled.

"Dios mio we were never gone, you act like we died or some shit!" Santana huffed.

"Anyway," Quinn interrupted before something nasty started, "We are proud of you two for being adults in this situation." She smiled affectionately at the two who still hadn't let go of each other's hands, despite needing to eat. They'd fed the other to get past that problem, much to the amusement of the rest of the large group.

"I'm gonna be sick if you keep talking like that Q-ball." Santana fake heaved. Quinn just smiled genuinely at her avoidance tactic.

"Thanks Quinn, we missed you too." Brittany said brightly. She spoke the words Santana was still unable to say.

"So when are you lovebirds off to the land of all things awesome?" Mike asked with a grin.

Brittany glanced at Santana confused.

"He means Disneyworld B." Santana said. She was completely unable to keep a straight face as Brittany whirled around and shuffled quickly onto her lap wrapping her strong arms around her shoulders and squeezing the happiness in.

"Erm Britt, I think your girlfriend is turning blue." Kurt pointed out. Brittany pulled back allowing Santana to wheeze in a breath, her lips were indeed tinged blue.

"Sorry babes." Brittany said sheepishly using her new favourite pet name for Santana.

"No problem I'm all good, we go in three days." Santana squealed a little then turned red with embarrassment as the table laughed at her unusual behaviour. "Shut up you morons, you're just jealous of our awesome holiday plans." She snapped venomously.

"Yeah but first San is taking me on a zoo date, she's says I can pet the polar bear!" Brittany interrupted. She bounced around excitedly over Santana's now aching thighs. The brunette gripped the blondes wiggling hips holding them still.

"Britt, I said you can _look_ at the polar bears they are not like Lord T." Santana corrected.

"Oh but I want to pet it." Brittany pouted much to Santana's horror.

"You can pet the sting rays instead yeah; I don't want you becoming a polar bears dinner." Santana joked kissing the pout lightly, magically turning it into a smile.

"So cute." Sam laughed from the other end of the table.

"Shut it fish lips." Santana spat. Luckily for Sam Brittany stopped any unpleasantness unfolding by occupying Santana's lips with her own.

"Okay wow, there's the tongues again, time to go people they're going to get kicked out again!" Rachel hurried out of her seat along with the rest of the grinning club leaving the happy couple to their make out. They did indeed get asked to leave.

* * *

><p><em>Zoo day morning...<em>

"Sansansansansansansan saaaaaaaan!" Brittany talked into her girlfriend's ear the only part of her that was actually visible at 5am.

"The fuck?" Came Santana's muffled curse before she rolled stiffly onto her back. Her eyes screwed shut she flung her arm over them to block out the light.

"Zoo time!" Brittany squealed laying her head heavily on Santana's stomach causing all the air to leave the Latina's lungs with a whoosh.

"Just give it to me straight Britt, what time is it?" Santana said afraid of the answer.

"Five." Brittany said in her cutest voice. Santana groaned.

"You said seven B." Santana protested.

"But I can't sleep anymore I wanna go." Brittany pouted. She rolled over and nibbled playfully at Santana's limp wrist under the duvet earning herself a cushioned whack on the nose.

"So because you can't sleep that means I should suffer too?" Santana sounded annoyed.

"You wurve me." Brittany reminded her digging her head into Santana's covered abs.

"Not at the buttcrack of dawn I don't." Santana moaned.

"That's not what you said when I woke you up yesterday with my tongue." Brittany smirked as the caramel skin on Santana's cheeks reddened slightly.

"That was at six, totally different thing." Santana complained smiling behind her arm.

"Fine I'll give you until six then." Brittany smiled at Santana's cute scowl.

"Britt you said seven last night, besides the place doesn't even open until eleven and it only takes half an hour to get there." Santana was reduced to pitiful whining. Knowing her girlfriend they would end up sitting outside the gates for two hours. 'Maybe we could make out in the car?' She thought.

"Six thirty and I'll make you pancakes." Brittany knew she'd won when Santana's tummy rumbled underneath her ear.

"Urgh fine I'll see you then." Santana's voice was once again muffled as she turned over. She allowed the comforting weight of Brittany's head resting on the small of her back lull her back to sleep.

At six thirty on the dot Brittany got up and stood next to the bed, the covers in her grasp ready to tear them off the bed. She eyed her sleeping girlfriend and admired how frighteningly cute the beautiful Latina looked when she was sleeping peacefully.

Dropping the covers with a sigh Brittany threw on Santana's dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen to cook Santana breakfast in bed. The least she could do seeing as Santana had organised an awesome trip to the zoo for her.

"Hi Mrs L." Brittany greeted the older Latina cheerfully. She was disappointed when all she received in return was a stiff smile that went nowhere near the eyes. "Are you okay Mrs L?" Brittany asked genuinely concerned.

Brittany had noticed a change in both hers and Santana's parents since graduation and she still couldn't shake the bad feeling she got whenever the interactions felt cold or forced, just like now.

"I'm fine Brittany, enjoy the zoo." Mrs Lopez replied, her voice monotone. Brittany frowned with worry but before she could ask more the woman had retreated up the stairs leaving Brittany alone to cook.

Santana hated surprises with a passion but Brittany had always managed to keep them small and cute, such as waking her up at ridiculous o'clock in the morning for sexy times, or bringing her delicious pancakes and orange juice in bed.

"Taste good?" Brittany asked cheekily. She giggled when Santana tried to smile at her past hamster cheeks full of pancakes.

"Hes, urly ood." Santana splurted.

"Ew gross San, swallow why don't you." Brittany teased. Santana just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>10:50am<em>

"Britt wake up, we're heeeeere!" Santana laughed at the irony of her girlfriend being asleep when she had been so eager to wake Santana up at 5am.

"Wha..." Brittany said blinking blearily and trying to sit up.

"C'mon sleepy head." Santana said as she parked the car in a free space.

"Yay we're here." Brittany bounced in her seat and went for the door handle. She tried to jump out of the car only to be suddenly jerked back by her seat belt which she had forgotten to undo. "Owww." She said her voice pained. Meanwhile Santana was laughing hysterically in the driver's seat banging her fist against the wheel.

"Oh my god that was so freakin' funny B, it was still...and you just!" She managed to get out in between bursts of laughter.

"Huh." Brittany pouted as she reached for the release. She breathed a sigh of relief when the pressure was removed from her chest. "Can we go now?" Brittany said frowning at her breathless girlfriend. She crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"Uhuh just as soon as I get over the mental image." Santana giggled glancing up at Brittany. Her laughter faded when she spotted a sign over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Awww crap on a stick." She growled.

"What is it?" Brittany swivelled round to look in the direction Santana was glaring in. She laughed when she spotted the hated sign. "Oh you have to pay again." Brittany giggled at the weird grunt like sound her girlfriend made when she said the words.

"Fucking con artists these zoo shitbags are, its extortion I tell you!" Santana grumbled getting out of the car and taking her purse from Brittany's extended hand. "We pay to see the damn animals we shouldn't have to pay to park when we get here!" She said shutting the door with a bang and walking around to collect a grinning Brittany.

Brittany followed Santana over the machine and proceeded to press a kiss to her neck for every coin she put in the machine. She didn't miss the fact that Santana used smaller change than she needed to once she realised how the game worked.

"Can I get a kiss for every dollar I pay for this zoo too?" Santana joked (but not really) as they finally headed for the entrance. Brittany was out in front of Santana practically dragging her forwards as their hands stayed connected.

"Totally, now let's GO!" Brittany demanded happily.

That zoo was the first and only time Santana would be happy to pay seventy dollars for the 'Elephant Package'. Tickets to the zoo's aquarium were included as well as the small fairground on the site and coupons for a sandwich from the shop. The best part of the deal was the stuffed elephant that Brittany clutched to her chest the entire way round the zoo. His name ended up being Jeremiah. Oh and the numerous kisses Santana could claim whenever she wanted.

They spent the day wandering around every attraction and even hit up the petting zoo for a little while. Brittany had soon decided that if she couldn't dance she would like to work with animals for a living when they got to New York. Santana just smiled and told her that that sounded perfect for her but grimaced at the images of her new home possibly turning into a zoo. Cat's and dogs crawling around the floor, in all the food, fur everywhere, she cringed harder at the thought but the smile on Brittany's face seemed to alleivate the frown considerably.

By the time they arrived home they were both yawning hugely every few seconds. Carrying the souvenirs to Santana's front door felt like a marathon.

"I can't believe its dark already." Brittany said as they walked to the front door.

"I can't believe we spent nearly ten hours at the damn zoo." Santana said grumpily.

"I _know_ they were so nice letting us stay to help with the animal's dinnertime." Brittany chirped. She was more awake after having another nap on the short drive home.

Santana just rolled her eyes. She was slightly relieved to know that the outside world was just as susceptible to her girlfriend's welcoming personality as Lima was. It gave her confidence that Brittany would do just fine at Juilliard. Even if people did dare to be harsh to Brittany Santana knew she would do everything she could to protect her innocent blonde counterpart.

Opening the door Santana was not surprised to be greeted with silence, she assumed her papa was in his study and her mum reading somewhere in the house. It was never too lively in the Lopez household after 8pm.

"San I'm kinda thirsty, would you like a drink too?" Brittany offered kindly handing her bags to Santana so the Latina could take them to her room. They had both assumed Brittany would be staying with Santana tonight.

"Sure thanks Britt I'll just put these..." She pointed towards the stairs and Brittany nodded happily before heading towards the kitchen.

Running upstairs quickly Santana wondered about the eerier than usual silence in her house. She shook her head; her parents must've gone out or something. She made her way back downstairs but frowned when she saw Brittany standing frozen in the kitchen doorway her gaze fixed on something inside.

"Hey baby what's wr..." Santana didn't bother finishing her question when she saw four very stoic looking adults sat around the kitchen table. The Lopez's were at either end with the Pierces together on one side, the two chairs next to each other opposite them were left ominously empty. Clearly the parents had been waiting a while because their drinks were all half empty.

Santana took the opportunity to catch her girlfriend's eyes questioningly. The two girls held a silent conversation where Brittany basically said 'I told you so' and 'this is not good' while Santana tried to swallow the lump of foreboding that had materialised in her throat.

"If you two would please stop ogling each other and sit down we can get started." Santana's father said sternly. He frowned as the two nervous girls linked hands as they sat down both eyeing the frowning parents around them.

"You guys kept quiet." Santana broke the silence with a nervous laugh. She cleared her throat awkwardly when no one spoke.

"What's wrong, is Lord Tubbington okay?" Brittany asked squeezing Santana's hand tightly at the notion that he might not be. The last time a gathering like this had occurred it had been because Brittany's grandmother had died, she could only draw the conclusion that the Lord Tubbington she had been seeing since graduation was an imposter.

"Brittany he's perfectly alright, you saw him just last night before you went to that party." Mr Pierce reassured his daughter kindly but his face remained tense.

"Anyway, do you girls mind telling us where you've been?" Mr Lopez asked crossly.

"Papa didn't you get my message?" Santana asked confused but relieved to find out the issue. However her relief was short lived when Brittany caught her eye and shook her head informing her that this was not the problem.

"I did but the zoo closed at five and it is nearly... nine!" He said indignantly.

"Oh that's my fault Mr L, I told the head zookeeper that I might want to have a job like his someday and he asked if we wanted to stay and help with the animals!" Brittany said brightly but Santana could still detect the uneasiness in he girlfriend's normally clear voice.

"Is this true?" Mr Lopez asked Santana directly. She nodded mutely.

"We washed an elephant!" Brittany informed them happily and their eyes all widened in surprise, Santana cleared her throat pointedly. "Oh sorry, I helped wash an elephant San was too afraid of being stepped on but she watched, his name was Eddie!" She corrected delightedly.

"Eddie the Elephant." Santana grimaced at the memory of all that shit and mud all over the place; thank god she had the foresight to bring spare clothes just in case.

"That sounds amazing Brittany." Mrs Pierce said but she still looked disheartened. Santana couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay seriously what is up with all the CIA straight faced crra..stuff." Santana winced as she corrected herself just in time but carried on regardless. "Britt might actually want to make a career out of this experience and all you guys can do is sit there and grow old." She said exasperatedly.

"Santana Maria Lopez, this is not the time to be talking back." Mr Lopez calmly but his voice had a definite edge.

"I can't be talking back you haven't spoken to us yet!" Santana regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, even Brittany winced at the dangerous looks on their parent's faces.

"That is exactly why all of us wanted to talk to you girls; your clear lack of maturity has put us all in a very difficult position." Said Mr Lopez firmly.

"Difficult position?" Santana asked warily her stomach doing back flips with fear. She felt Brittany's palm slip against her own and realised they were both feeling the tension.

There was a long period of silence where only the two girls accelerated breathing could be heard. Santana watched her father's eyes flicker around the room as if to check that there were no objections to him speaking.

"Right." The normally calm man nodded firmly. "It is high time we informed you of our concerns for your futures." Mr Lopez spoke quietly fixing Santana then Brittany with a determined stare. Santana could see the older Latina almost falter as he met the gaze of the probably terrified blonde but he continued nonetheless.

"We, as your parents, feel that the two of you have become how do I put this... co-dependent, to an unhealthy extent." He stated almost regretfully keeping his eyes on his steepled hands in front of him.

Every part of Santana burnt with the desperate urge to argue back, scream, do anything to avoid the decision she suspected their parents had made without any input from either of their children. The things that stopped her were the confused questioning look her girlfriend was shooting her and the need to show her 'maturity' after her slip earlier.

"They think we need each other too much." Santana explained quietly to the blonde and smiled when she saw blonde eyebrows shoot upwards in shock.

"You were right!" Brittany said her voice full of shock as she glanced around the table before fixing her gaze back on Santana. "We're too happy?" She asked innocently and Santana's heart swelled with love for the girl next to her.

"Of course not darling, you can never be too happy." Brittany's mom said, but her voice was weak and her face unsure. Santana made a mental note that she may be the weak link in the decision making process that she might be able to exploit later.

"Then what's all this about... Mrs L?" Brittany stared imploringly at the older Latina who had yet to speak a word.

"I think it's time we tell you the situation as we see it." Mr Lopez interrupted before his wife could even open her mouth. Mrs Lopez nodded meekly her face downcast. Now Santana knew something terrible was about to go down, her normally feisty mother was acting as though she had lost her voice. Switching her gaze back to her father she focussed hard on not showing any emotion as she waited impatiently for him to elaborate.

"We, as your parents, feel," Santana rolled her eyes at the repetitive words but the butterflies only fluttered harder, "that although you are happy and settled at this point in time you may not feel the same once you are in a new and exciting environment such as college." Mr Lopez stopped what he was saying to let the words sink in.

Santana shook her head refusing to accept what she thought she was hearing. Their parents (the ones who were supposeed to give them unending support) didn't think they'd last past the first year at college, that's the big issue. She had clearly stayed silent for too long because her father continued his speech driving a stake through her heart.

"Therefore you two need to be more independent or you won't survive living without one another in New York." Mr Lopez finished assertively.

"Why would I live without San?" Brittany asked sounding scared and Santana face palmed dejectedly at her father's surprised face.

"They think that we're gonna break up in New York." Santana said keeping her voice level as Brittany's face fell.

"Why would we do that, we love each other, we're going to live together?" Brittany asked simply.

"We won't." Santana reassured her upset girlfriend. "Okay, never!" She stroked the blondes knuckles gently.

"This naivety is exactly why you need to spend some time apart!" Santana's fathers butted in on the tender moment startling Brittany. She jumped in her chair. The blonde turned slowly to face the man she once considered a second father.

"I don't want to be away from San, I love her." Brittany sounded annoyed and Santana felt pride well up inside her chest.

"Brittany, darling, do you really think that you and Santana will want to live together for three or more years during college?" Mrs Pierce asked her daughter and Santana smiled at the unsuspecting woman as her girlfriend bristled beside her.

"_Mom_ how can you say that? I already told you that Santana is my forever, three years for college is nothing compared to when we have children and jobs!" Brittany said shocked at her mother's forgetfulness. Santana just smirked at the shocked looks the adults shot each other. 'They obviously don't know how in love we are.' Santana thought to herself smugly. Her better mood evaporated when Brittany's mum shook her head disbelievingly.

"I know you have dreams like that Brittany but don't you think it's a little soon to be planning your whole future with one person like this?" Mrs Pierce said murmurs of agreement came from the other parents. Santana's mouth dropped open in shock; every high estimation she had of Mrs Pierce flew out of the window.

"Of course not, I love her." Brittany said without a doubt shooting her mom a hurt look.

"Even so," Mr Pierce joined in. "We still think you shouldn't live together in New York, at least for the first year!" He said hopefully obviously thinking Brittany would go for the compromise.

"No, we have already distressed this enough!" Brittany said hurriedly.

"She means discussed, and we have by the way we don't take this lightly." Santana said seriously.

"That doesn't matter, we still want you to take some time apart to think about what you truly want." Mr Lopez said loudly, clearly frustrated with the couples resolve. Santana grew angry when her father negated any and all discussions she and Brittany had had.

"We know what we want!" Brittany replied just as loudly her voice losing its innocent sweetness, she was fighting for them both even though her head knew the adults would win, her heart would not give up.

"You can't possibly know what you want!" Mrs Lopez finally spoke up and all eyes at the table snapped to her red face. "You are both so young and you have never been more than five minutes from each other except for family holidays, New York is a big place." She said confidently.

"That's why we are going to live together; we don't want to be apart, that's love!" Santana argued desperately her eyes starting to mist up. She shuffled closer to Brittany feeling a strange sense of loss already.

"We understand that but as we have already said multiple times, we want you to have some time apart first!" Mr Lopez sounded dangerously close to losing patience so Santana decided to give in just a little.

"How much time?" She asked, squeezing Brittany's hand tightly letting her know she wasn't going anywhere.

"As your parents we made a difficult decision after hours of careful consideration..." Santana couldn't take anymore waffle and neither, it seemed, could Brittany.

"Please just tell us?" Brittany pleaded.

"Three weeks as Santana will not be joining you on your trip to Florida this year." Mr Lopez stated.

Having finally gotten to the point Santana wanted more than anything to go back in time and never enter the house in the first place. She stared at her father incredulously. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Brittany's beautiful face crumble with disappointment and hurt. Anger flashed though her like a hot poker, no one should make Brittany look that way and anyone that did should pay dearly.

"We've been planning this trip for years we'll, do your time apart thing _after_ we fulfil my girlfriend's dream." Santana growled dangerously but the parents she had come to hate shook their heads collectively.

"It's already done, your tickets have all been refunded, and Brittany will be going alone with her family." Mr Lopez replied his face poker straight as his daughter's expression turned from angry to outright furious.

"We already packed." Were the last words Brittany uttered before she started sobbing violently against Santana's shoulder.

As much as the fiery Latina wanted to launch her body across the table and smack her father for hurting them both she had a girl that needed her support more than anything right now. Standing up on shaky legs Santana pulled the trembling blonde slowly to her feet and walked them both out of the house only pausing to say one thing to the deceiving adults.

"We are in love so _vete a la mierda_!" Santana told them before she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Later that night the Pierce's watched from their living room sofa as a straight faced Brittany led a tearful Santana up the stairs to her room. The only sound heard after was that of black bin bags rustling as they were filled with the contents of the shared cases that belonged to the Latina.<p>

Heads swivelled silently as the two girls walked by again, carrying four black bags to Santana's car. A deep but salty kiss and a quiet 'goodbye, I love you' later Brittany was slamming the front door making both parent's jump and racing up to her room sobs wracking her body. They retreated to their bedroom and could help but hear their daughters pain as they passed her room. The adults looked at one another eyes full of worry, as if to say 'did we do the right thing?'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now the story gets going. Let me know if you liked it andor my changes to the first chapter. Thank you xxx_**

**_Vete a la mierda = Go to hell_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_3am the morning after the bombshell_

"Muuuum wake up." Abbie, Brittany's seven year old sister whined as she shook her sleeping mother's arm.

"Hmm whasit?" Mrs Pierce said sleepily not opening her eyes.

"I can't sleep." Abbie said sadly and her mum blinked at her confused.

"Why, are you sick?" Mrs Pierce's voice was rough with worry and she reached her hand out to feel her youngest daughter's forehead.

"No Britt is banging stuff, I think she's crying too, like when she thought Lord Tubbington got run over." Abbie said worried for her big sister.

"Okay honey, go back to bed and I'll go see your sister now." Mrs Pierce said calmly while inconspicuously pinching her husband to wake him. Now that she was awake she too could hear loud noises coming from down the landing along with barely muffled sobs.

Abbie nodded and ran out of the room and back to her warm bed tucking the covers around herself just like she'd watched her big sister do every night. The little girl wondered what could have happened to make her happy go lucky big sister so upset when they had Disneyworld soon. She definitely didn't like the sounds she could hear now joined by her mother's warm tone.

Back at 1am Brittany had still been shaking gently, fat tears rolling down over her nose and lips as her mind replayed the heartbroken look on Santana's face as she left. Even though the Latina had tried to stay strong while they sat in the park staring at the starry sky Brittany had caught flashes of despair and loneliness in Santana's raspy voice.

They way the brave Latina had seemed to deflate as she walked towards her car made Brittany so angry at the whole world. Breathing heavily through her blocked nose she wiped her eyes and resolved to take Santana's one piece of advice. Her girlfriend's genuine smile and sad eyes played in front of her the image vivid and so real.

_Flashback_

_The two girls were laid out in the park Santana's arms wrapped around Brittany with the blonde draped over her chest. What should have been a beautiful moment was tainted with the both of them trying to forget the last hours._

_Brittany was still shuddering with sobs listening to Santana's heart beating steadily, it hurt so much that they had put so many hours into their plans only to have it all ripped out from under them only with only two days to go._

"_B please don't let our stupid parent's ruin your dream, let yourself enjoy every second of it you can ring me all the time and tell me all about it." Santana's shaky voice interrupted the blonde's painful thoughts._

"_San you dreamed it too." Brittany said sadly, unwittingly sending a jolt of hurt through her girlfriend._

"_I know B but at least you get to go." Santana kept the hurt out of her voice as a tear fell out of the corner of her eye and ran to her ear._

"_I don't want to go without you." Brittany replied almost petulantly._

"_B please don't be like that, you will love it it's _Disney_ for christsake." Santana said sounding annoyed. It dawned on Brittany that the situation they had found themselves in would be so much worse if she wasn't going to Disneyworld at all._

"_Sorry San I'll love it, I'm just gonna miss you so bad." She gripped Santana's side tightly feeling bad for not being a more sensitive girlfriend, this was much worse for Santana._

_End flashback_

Looking up the tired blonde spotted the completely empty suitcase next to her bed. Determined not to wallow anymore she dragged herself out from under her warm duvet but froze when she spied a tiny bundle next to her bed.

Anguish welled up inside her and she covered her lips as all the air left her lungs in a harsh cry. Hot tears burnt her ruddy cheeks as they rolled heavily towards her jaw. A cold sensation erupted in her abdomen consuming her entire being with hate and despair. Despite all of her girlfriends strong words all Brittany wanted to do was punch the crap out of her duvet.

She shot up onto her feet and began to furiously pack her suitcase. Memories of Santana and her laughing together as she folded and the Latina organised the suitcase flew through her conscious as she chucked any and all items in the general direction of the gaping chasm that was her empty bag.

Books hit the floor, jeans smashed heavily into the wall above her desk followed swiftly by t shirts and shorts. Exhaustion overwhelmed Brittany and before she knew it her back had hit the wall. Hard. Her knees gave way and she convulsed under the pressure and anger. Head swimming she slid down to the floor her back broke out in goosebumps at the cold wall and her heart beat loudly in her ears, drowning out the sound of her own heartbroken sobs. The sound of the door handle hitting the wall wasn't enough to get through to the distraught blonde face hidden in her already soaked palms.

Mrs Pierce ran past her frozen husband, realising her daughter was hysterical she tried to wrap her arms around the younger blonde but was practically thrown off. She was shocked at her normally gentle daughter's actions but powered through.

"Brittany bee what's the matter?" Mrs Pierce asked, trying to be nonchalant but the look she got from her daughter bloodshot eyes told her she hadn't pulled it off.

"Y-You, t-took Ssan a-and now I uh have to pack again but I caaaan't." She couldn't seem to take in enough breath to get a whole word out and her parents exchanged pained looks at the state she was in.

"We'll help you pack Britt, don't worry." Mr Pierce said using the most calming tone he could muster over Brittany's loud sniffles. None of them noticed Brittany's phone buzzing insistently in the corner.

* * *

><p>Santana's homecoming had been full of tension on silent glares that were meant to feel that a slap in the face to the recipient. But instead of the apologies and hugs that Santana had been naively hoping for all she got were cold stares and shrugs so she did the only thing she could and ignored them completely.<p>

Her room seemed cold and dark without the presence of her bubbly blonde girlfriend but even Brittany was only a reminder of what she would be missing for three weeks. Three torturous weeks. Her heart skipped with fear just thinking about it, there are so many dangers in a place like Florida and so many ways her talented girlfriend could get taken advantage of.

Making a mental note to go over stranger danger material with Brittany, but not without an eye roll at how lame that was, Santana pulled out her phone and sent her usual goodnight text eagerly waiting for the phone call she always received in return.

* * *

><p>"Brittany Susan Pierce, this behaviour is ridiculous!" Mrs Pierce shouted tiredly at her now shivering daughter.<p>

Brittany had been trying to tell her parents how to pack all of her things properly but they never listened right. Every time she told them how Santana would do it they would simply ignore her and do it wrong. Anger had been welling up inside her heart and each and every time they ignored her words it was like they were ignoring Santana's kind words (which no one else gets to hear anyway). The dam in her heart kept bursting and the anger manifesting itself in the form of the blonde hurriedly emptying the suitcase.

"No it's not you can't pack right, Santa..." She never got to finish that her sentence because her Mother was letting out an aggravated roar.

"For godsake Brittany, Santana isn't here and the fact that you can't accept help from anyone but her proves Mr Lopez's point about the two of you!" Mrs Pierce exclaimed, her voice heavy with weariness.

"What point?" Brittany asked annoyed that she was confused again. She could feel her thought processes slowing down as the hour got earlier.

"The two of you are too co dependent." Mrs Pierce said.

Brittany scrunched her face up in thought as she tried to remember what Santana had told her about that word. Her eyes widened when she remembered and her mouth gaped as if to form words but her mind could not seem to supply them for her. She needed Santana with every fibre of her being and loved her with every inch of her heart and soul, but she just could not find a way to verbalise those feeling so her mother would understand.

"I..." She started but the sound of the doorbell ringing and a fist banging on the front door cut her off.

Glancing at the clock she was not surprised to find the numbers 2:30 glowing back at her. She felt the exhaustion all the way through her bones and all her normally strong muscles felt weak. But all of a sudden none of those aches seemed to matter when the worried tones of her girlfriend broke through the grogginess.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew, this took ages to write I hope it's alright, not up to usual standard though I don't think. I seem to have become a review whore, like seriously I cannot do without them it's worrying me.<em>**

**_Thank you again to all those who have reviewed or will, your the best!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Last night, I got served, a little bit too much, of that poison baby..._

'Poison is right.' Santana thought grumpily to herself as she pressed skip for the millionth time that afternoon. No song seemed to fit her mood; her iPod didn't seem to have any songs that translated being angry at yours and your girlfriend's parents for fucking up your life last night.

Carrie Underwood had been the closest so far, but Santana hadn't been drinking, drunk on love maybe, but not alcohol. After waiting for what seemed like forever for Brittany to call or text the Latina had fallen into a fitful sleep. She woke up countless times wondering why she couldn't relax her mind.

Santana had no clue what the time was when she began frantically trying to get hold of Brittany. She was so scared that something had happened that she had nearly rung the Pierces house phone. She had reconsidered when she remembered that Abbie would have been woken, that mini Brittany was far too cute to disturb, although now that she thought about it, the route she chose to take in getting to Brittany may not have been the most sensible thing she had ever done.

At god knows what time, Santana had let her emotions and sleepiness run away with her. Unfortunately her heart decided that picking up her car keys and turning up at the beautiful blonde's house in the early hours was the best course of action. Inwardly she grudgingly conceded that her heart was a bad influence when she was afraid.

A dishevelled Mr Pierce had answered the door and practically exploded with irritation at the small Latina he found on his doorstep. Santana had groggily asked why Brittany hadn't called her to tell her goodnight and as if my magic Brittany had flown down the stairs and knocked her on her ass with the force of the hug she gave her.

The elation she felt at knowing Brittany was fine was short lived. Almost immediately after Santana had gotten up, questioning why Brittany's eyes were the size of golf balls from crying, Mrs Pierce's voice could be heard having a one sided conversation.

The two tired girls had both felt jolts of fear when they realised that Brittany's mother had called Santana's mother and shit was about to hit the fan. Tears sprang to Santana's eyes thinking about the events that followed that disgustingly rightful phone call.

Before either girl knew it Santana's furious parents were pulling up in a sleek BMW and marched purposefully into the Pierce house, silently followed by two scared and upset teenagers. One look from Brittany told Santana that she should keep schtum and just let the adults get their anger out. Boy was the blonde ever right, Santana thought.

The collection of royally pissed parents had proceeded to dismantle Santana and Brittany entire relationship. Apparently both of them had 'behaved unacceptably' Santana mimicked her father's annoying hand motions when he'd said that and Santana was not allowed to 'just turn up' at the Pierce home unannounced at 3 in the morning.

Santana had winced at the glares she had gotten when the time was mentioned, apparently Mrs Pierce's 'drop by any time' claim was false but she had bitten her tongue before her mouth could run and got her murdered in the process. She received a proud smile from Brittany for her obvious efforts to remain silent, however this smile was taken entirely the wrong way by all the parental figures in the room.

Mr Pierce immediately assumed that his daughter had thrown a hissy fit in order to get permission to have Santana over and subsequently sneak her into Florida. Santana got the distinct impression that she wasn't the only one whose brain malfunctioned without enough kip.

The two wives in the room had shared a wide eyed glance before scolding their daughters on their lack of decorum; apparently Brittany had invited Santana over for sex. Both girls had blushed at that point, but it was definitely out of awkwardness rather than the silent confession he two older women took it as.

Mr Lopez although clearly the ringleader of the 'Ruin Santana and Brittany's Lives' Brigade, was the only one to ask for an honest explanation for the nights events. Santana sighed into her empty room as she pin pointed that fateful question as the point where the situation could have been manipulated to her favour.

Unfortunately both Santana and Brittany had never been known to think well (or at all) when confronted by questions while suffering from lack of sleep. Two garbled explanations of their actions later and it was unanimously decided by the parents that the two girls would be separated from that point on.

Through the haze of exhaustion Brittany had clearly taken that announcement to mean that Santana would never be allowed back and had leapt into the lap of an equally tired Latina, clinging to her with all her might.

Santana stretched her neck out slowly almost relishing the ache in her muscles where her terrified girlfriend had squeezed way to hard. Brittany really did not know her own strength sometimes, Santana chuckled at the thought or her dancer girlfriend accidently throwing Rachel across the stage once. That was a good day.

Now Santana was stuck in her room wandering how on earth the adults had managed to pry Brittany away from her body long enough to extract Santana from the house and shove her into the passenger seat of her papa's car.

A flash of Blonde hair was the last thing she's seen before the car was reversing fast and burning rubber towards her home. Now the Latina was still under her duvet after sleeping for nearly nine hours making it nearly 1pm. Her eyes sting a little when she feels the time slipping away until Brittany leaves for three weeks.

According to their parents the Santana and Brittany were not allowed to see each other face to face now until Brittany returned from Florida. Santana let out an animalistic growl at the unjust ruling made by judges who clearly had no clue about anything. A shout from outside her door broke her out of her angry reverie.

"Santana, don't make me scrape you off that mattress!" Her Mami's voice shot through her like a knife making her shiver with anger. Instantly Santana felt ashamed, she knew it was not right to feel so much hate towards a loved one who was only trying to 'help' in a weird, twisted and life altering way.

"Santana?" Her mother demanded and the door handle started to dip causing Santana to leap out of bed and scramble for sweats, thanking god she'd kept her t-shirt from last night on.

"_What _Mami!" Santana snapped more hatefully than she had intended. She looked up cautiously and froze at the look of pure fury on her mother's face. She definitely knew where she got her own fire from that's for sure.

"Don't you _what_ me Santana Lopez you immature little girl, as if you have any right to speak to me that way after what you did last night!" Mrs Lopez said heatedly.

"All I did was go and check on my girlfriend." Santana said in an overly calm voice hoping her mother would calm down. No such luck.

"At 3am, had she been abducted by aliens, had she phoned for help or were you just being petulant?" Her mother mocked hurtfully. Santana was shocked at how much her mother's anger and disappointment actually hurt and she recoiled slightly. "Well?" Mrs Lopez demanded her hands on her hips.

"She didn't call." Santana was surprised by how timid she sounded but her mother only seemed buoyed by her weakness.

"Oh so she misses one little phone call and you go all Tarzan on us, you clearly have no idea how a real relationship works." Her mother huffed clearly not seeing her daughters eyes begin to sparkle with anger.

As someone who had had to come to terms with their sexuality, then being in love with someone, then fucking up multiple times and only just managing to be in love properly a few months back, Santana was appalled that her own mother couldn't see just how real her relationship was. She did everything in her power to love Brittany in the right way and not lie or hurt her in any way. To be told that none of that was real lit a fire that was about to burn out of control.

"Right, so if you and Papa had just gotten really bad news you wouldn't be scared if he didn't call you to say goodnight like he usually does!" Santana hissed her voice quiet and full of disgust as she stalked towards her mother.

"I wouldn't have to be because he is an adult and I would know to give him space, something you girls evidently have no concept of." Mrs Lopez retorted trying to keep control of the situation.

"She didn't need space she needed comfort you saw that." No sooner had Santana got the words out than her mother started shaking her head emphatically.

"Her parents were dealing with her, she didn't need you." That was the final straw for Santana and pure red clouded her vision and radiated throughout her body.

"SHE FUCKING NEEDED ME!" Santana screamed into her mother's resigned face. Taking a deep shocked breath and a step back Santana tried to calm herself down while her mother just looked on disappointedly.

"This is exactly why you two are banned from seeing each other Santana, you need to grow up and be mature about separation, you won't always be with her." Santana looked up in shock at the implication but only saw her door click shut after her mother.

"God fucking damn it!" Santana murmured blinking her eyes hard as if they could wipe away the last few minutes. Her mind was screaming for revenge, against what she didn't know, but her heart was screaming for comfort from only one source.

Running around her bed she snatched up her phone and dialled the one person who could brighten up her worst day.

* * *

><p>Brittany jumped when her phone buzzed noisily on her desk and she shot it an annoyed look before seeing the caller and frantically reaching to accept the call.<p>

"San." Brittany choked out her throat sore from all the crying she'd done the night before.

"_Hey baby how are you feeling?"_ Brittany debated whether or not to grill her girlfriend on why she sounded so utterly despondent but quickly decided to ease into it. Santana never liked to be pushed.

"I'm okay I guess, I miss you though." Brittany said letting her own sadness shine through in her tone. She could hear Santana breathing heavily at the other end of the line and she couldn't contain her thoughts any longer. "San, you sound awful what's wrong?" She asked gritting her teeth and praying that she hadn't gone too far too fast she knew Santana could be volatile better than anybody.

"_I just... miss you I want to see you."_ Santana breathed out and Brittany exhaled fast knowing that she had lost the battle but she stayed silent to see if Santana would come through with the real reason for her emotional state.

"_Britt?"_ Came the strong tone laced with worry and Brittany's heart clenched at the thought of her girlfriend worrying unnecessarily.

"I'm here." She reassured the obviously fragile Latina.

"_I had a fight with my Mami." _Brittany smiled at how easily Santana admitted that, last year she would have been fucking Puck long before she talked to her best friend about her feelings.

"About us?" Brittany guessed and by the choking sound on the other end she knew she was right. "Oh San what did she say?" Brittany asked as gently but firmly as possible.

"_The bitch said our relationship isn't real!" _Santana's irate voice came flying loudly into her ear making Brittany jerk the phone away in surprise.

"San, did you just call her a..." She trailed off unable to finish her sentence she still couldn't quite believe what she'd heard.

"_Yes I did,"_ Santana sounded just as upset by that as Brittany felt, _"because she doesn't even see us lasting."_ Brittany gasped at the notion.

"Do you believe her?" Brittany couldn't help but be unsure, Santana looked up to her Mami more than anyone else.

"_How can you ask me that after all we've been through?"_ Santana sounded on the verge of tears and Brittany rushed to take it all back.

"I'm sorry San I just got scared; I know that you know that we're a forever thing. I want a hug." Brittany pouted as she imagined Santana's safe arms wrapped around her.

"_I want a hug too Britt." _Santana chuckled back. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief, crisis averted.

"I can't see you 'til we get back though." She said still pouting and wishing Santana could be with her in more than just spirit.

"_Oh I don't know I think I might have a little tiny plan."_ Brittany gasped and clapped her hand on her thigh in excitement. Santana sounded devious, devious Santana is so hot.

"Yay Spantana's back." Brittany laughed at the huff she heard her girlfriend emit at the other end.

"_Britt, you know I hate that name."_ Santana grumbled good naturedly and Brittany was happy to have her normal girlfriend back for a bit.

"I don't get why; it's a great mash up of spy and Santana." Brittany said like it should be obvious but grinning as she taunted her girlfriend. She could practically hear Santana's eyes rolling.

"_Don't think I don't know what you're doing Britt."_ Santana sounded miffed at Brittany's sneaky ways but the blonde knew she found it funny anyway. She could hear the smile in her voice.

"I think that I don't know what you think I'm doing." Brittany's eyebrows scrunched up as she followed her own words, it was so worth it to hear Santana's boisterous laugh. She only wished it didn't have to be through a phone.

"_Uh huh, moving swiftly on, you wanna hear my plan?"_ Brittany squealed bouncing around, happy for the first time in two days. It was just a shame they only had one more day before Brittany would be catching a plane to Florida on Monday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The last chapter did take me forever to post so I thought I'd make amends and post this earlier. I'm adding a little bit of fluff because I can't seem to do without it same as my reviewers. Thank you for those reviews they were very inspirational.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Okay Lord T you know your duty, if they are about to uncover the plot meow real loud and don't worry if you can't see me all black is very important for missions." Brittany told Lord Tubbington sternly making sure he knew he was safe.

She turned to the side checking her black long sleeved shirt covered all of her pale skin. She knew watching Archer would come in handy someday. Her black skinny jeans and boots were kind of hot in the summer weather but Brittany knew that spies just put up with discomfort so she would too. Nodding to herself she gave Lord Tubbington one last kiss before putting Santana's plan into action.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Santana had been sneaking around the Lopez house for the last four hours trying to get a picnic basket together for her and Britt to consume on their secret date. Last night she had made Brittany write down her part of the plan so the blonde would know what time to do everything. She prayed that Brittany hadn't lost it.<p>

The basket in her room was nearly full of various foodstuffs and Santana nodded proudly to herself at her sly handiwork. Her Mami had nearly caught her with the loaf of bread but she had ducked into the bathroom just in time.

Quinn had already filled her friendship quote of favours for the year by calling Mrs Lopez and asking if Santana could come over and help her with a Cheerio routine. God only knew how the youngest Fabray was able to convince a grown woman that a cheerleading routine needed planning out nearly three months in advance. Santana grudgingly admitted to herself that Quinn was not Captain by junior year for nothing.

Carefully closing the basket full of food Santana tied a platt of string to the handle and lowered it to the ground outside her window. She only had a small window of time before her Mami might look out of the kitchen window and spot the basket so Santana damn near sprinted out of the front shouting something about Quinn and tumbling behind her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I go to Abbie's room to play first." Brittany mumbled as she read of the scrawled list of instructions. She headed to Abbie's room and began to play with the little girl trying really hard not to get distracted by the cool toys her sister had, most of which were hand me downs from Brittany herself.<p>

"What's this Britty?" Her sister asked innocently grabbing the crumbled piece of paper from Brittany's hand while she was trying to look for the next instruction.

"It's a list." Brittany explained as calmly as she could considering her heart was beating madly. She snatched the list back out of Abbie's hands and checked the time.

It was 2pm which meant it was time for part two. Brittany grinned at Abbie while telling her she had to go take a bath before sprinting to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Now her little sister would simply tell her parents she was in the bath.

What was next?

"Oh yeah, run the bath but don't get in." Brittany rolled her eyes remembering how worried her girlfriend had been that the blonde would jump right into the water like usual. Now that she thought about it the water swirling around was very tempting. She was one of those people that gets into the bath and lets it fill up around; Santana hated that habit because it meant Brittany would get burnt or frozen easily if the ratio of hot to cold wasn't perfect.

"Open the window and wait for the signal." Brittany repeated from memory as she swung the window wide. She looked out onto the roof of the garage directly below the window and grinned at how cool she was gonna look when she was doing spy stuff.

Looking around the bathroom bored as she waited Brittany went to the toilet, washed her hands and cleaned the sink before she finally heard the telltale horn blasts that signalled Santana's presence out of sight around the corner of the street. She was already halfway through the window when she heard the splashing sound of the now full to the brim bath.

"Oh no!" Brittany exclaimed as she dived back into the room and span the taps as quickly as she could. She wiped her forehead dramatically, a trait she had picked up from Rachel and stretches out to calm herself down.

"Let's do this." She pep talked excitedly.

Using her above average upper body strength she once again hoisted herself out of the open window squeezing first her shoulders and then the rest of her body through. Walking on her hands she basically dragged her legs through her feet landed with a thud on the roof of their garage.

Thanks to the rake of the garage roof she was easily able to shuffle down to the guttering and jump onto the roof of her family's people carrier. Staying still for a few seconds to make sure the alarm wouldn't sound Brittany took a moment to smile at how cool this moment was.

Taking off Brittany raced down the street and around the corner smiling madly when she saw a certain Latina leaning against a familiar black car.

"Sanny!" Brittany called out happily giggling as she launched herself into Santana's now open arms.

Spinning a giggling Brittany around Santana smiled into the blonde warm neck and kissed the soft skin causing more giggles to erupt.

"Picnic time B." She said cheerfully so happy to have the blonde back in her arms.

"Yay!" Brittany said as she bounced towards the door Santana opened for her.

By five pm both girls thought their day was movie montage moment. They had eaten quietly sharing little bites of various foods then cloud watched. At about four Santana saw Brittany staring longingly in the direction of the out of sight duck pond and ran to her car to retrieve the entire loaf of bread.

Brittany had squealed and given Santana sweet lady kisses for ten minutes straight when the smiling Latina had revealed the special surprise.

"It's like you read my mind." Brittany had breathed against Santana's lips. The brunette had simply smiled back thankful that there was not enough time to reply before her girlfriend's lips claimed hers once more.

Now they were feeding a crowd of about twenty or so ducks of all shapes and sizes. The second the little ducklings had appeared Brittany had majorly freaked out and nearly scared every animal in the vicinity. Santana had had to drag her away from the angry mummy duck before she could peck Brittany to death for attempting to steal her babies.

Tears had been shed but the normally happy blonde had eventually recovered enough to feed the ducks. Santana was becoming concerned with how low the sun was getting and briefly wondered whether or not their parents had realised they had been duped yet.

Before she even put this plan into action Santana had known that a) She would be taking every single slice of the blame cake and b) Being caught was inevitable. She silently prayed that Brittany's parents had not broken down the door to the bathroom and that her parents had not embarrassed Quinn by driving round to the Fabray house. Deep down she knew the likelihood that those things had already happened was sky high.

One look at the beaming blonde next to her was all Santana needed to confirm that she would do the same thing again and again and again. Even if it meant jail time she would do anything to be with Brittany. Thoughts like those used to scare her and she was so proud that they no longer sent her into a spiral of panic.

She was broken harshly out of her thoughts when a big piece of bread flew into the side of her head. Snapping her head away from the view over the pond she caught the eyes of her guilty girlfriend. Immediately she felt her playful smile splitting her face and was ecstatic to see it mirrored on Brittany's.

"Oh you did not just do that chica." Santana warned jokingly and Brittany stuck her tongue out at her a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh it's on!" Santana shouted before diving right at the now squealing blonde.

Duck flew frantically in all directions as the two girls pelted each other with random sized pieces of bread laughing hysterically whenever they got one another. Neither girl noticed a light blue people carrier pull into the car park at the top of the hill nor their parents climb out and stand stoically watching them play around. The sound of genuine laughter carried all the way up the hill to their angry ears.

The adults had the perfect vantage point and watched as the giggling girls chased each other all around the meadow. They watched as Brittany picked a flower and offered it to a blushing Santana before smushing her hidden handful of bread all over the brunette's head the second she reached for the offering.

Santana gasped and screamed indignantly at the attack and sprinted after the pleased blonde. Wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist she hoisted the wriggling blonde off the floor and spun her around. When Santana tripped on a rock they both landed on the floor with a thud and Brittany wasted no time in spinning around and cuddling into her girlfriend.

"Can we do the rolly polly thing, please San please?" Brittany begged through residual giggles.

"Britt we're too big for that now." Santana groaned shaking her head but already feeling the guilt denying the blonde always brought on. She didn't have much time to think about the guilt before her lips were being claimed by soft ones and their tongues were duelling.

Brittany slyly leant to the side, towards the pond and down the hill. Unaware of the blondes plan Santana leant with her ready to roll on top only to find herself propelled over Brittany and catapulted down the hill.

Santana screamed loud as she clung to Brittany as they rolled over and over down the hill, she felt her elbow hit something sharp and she gasped out as the pain hit. Brittany laughed and laughed as the rolled only stopping when they had been stopped for nearly a minute and she spotted Santana screwed up features.

"San what's wrong?" Brittany leapt up and knelt down by her girlfriend running her hands all over her body trying to find the problem. When her hand ghosted over Santana's right arm the brunette hissed in pain and she pulled her hand away. Looking at her fingers she saw red coating one of them.

She put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and helped her into a sitting position before moving around to examine the cut. Between Cheerio's and dance Brittany had picked up a lot of useful first aid and she knew freaking out would not help the now pale Latina.

If there's one thing Santana hated more than the cold it was blood. Brittany knew one glance at her own elbow and the brunette would be passing out. Placing a soft kiss to each of Santana's closed eyelids Brittany quietly requested that she kept her eyes closed and went to work.

She carefully examined Santana's arm looking for clues in Santana's expression that would tell her whether there was any further damage. Once she had finished she told Santana she was fine and wrapped her hand around the three centimetre gash along the bone.

Just as they turned in the direction of the steep hill and the car park Brittany glanced up and froze in fear.

"Britt wha..?" Santana took one glance in the direction her girlfriends eyes were fixed in and shut right up.

"Uh oh we're in trouble, something's come along and it's burst our bubble!" Brittany sang quietly with a small smile despite her fear.

"Uh oh we're in trouble, gotta get home quick march on the double." Santana sang back with a smile on her face at Brittany's thoughts. Might as well have a little fun the day before Brittany leaves for three weeks. Their after party song seemed like the best way to go about that but Brittany seemed to be out of it.

"How long do you think they've been there?" Brittany asked nervously the novelty of the song wearing off.

"I don't know." Santana replied secretly hoping that they'd seen enough to know that the two girls were the best couple there could be.

None of the six people present spoke one word. Mr Lopez held his hand out for Santana's car keys, she handed them over willingly. No point in trying to keep that privilege, she'd be lucky to leave the house ever again.

Brittany's parents stood stiffly by their car as their daughter stared longingly into her girlfriends eyes. Santana's were already in the front of her car waiting impatiently with the engine running.

"C'mere." Santana mumbled to a tearful Brittany who didn't wait to bury herself in Santana's neck. "At least their letting us have a goodbye." Santana said optimistically.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" Brittany asked sadly pulling back to rest her forehead against Santana's.

"Britt." Santana said desperately wanting her to understand that there'd be no way for her to escape to say goodbye.

"Please San," Brittany cried, "I need a sweet lady kiss to last me three weeks and it can't be in front of all grumpy people, they'll ruin it." Brittany pleaded.

"They are grumpy." Santana chuckled darkly.

"San?" Brittany asked a tear running down her cheek which Santana was quick to wipe away.

"I'll try my absolute best to be there okay?" Santana said trying to placate the blonde.

"Thank you." Brittany said before crushing her lips to Santana's.

The kiss was desperate, filled with promise and sadness. It was pretty chaste but deep in meaning for both girls.

They held each other for only another minute until Brittany's parents coughed loudly and Santana's dad beeped the horn.

Separating was bitter and difficult and neither wanted to lose contact first their hands stayed connected until the last possible moment. As the car turned towards home with her fuming parents in the front, Santana lost the battle against her tears and she let them pour out of her eyes making every attempt to muffle the sobs that accompanied them. There's no way she could be there tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Should Santana make it? Elaborate escape plans, anyone snuck out before? <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The tension in the Pierce car was an entity none of the family members was used to. Brittany had never misbehaved intentionally in her life let alone disobeyed a direct order her parents had given her. Granted they had given her free reign over her own life under the protection of her best friend Santana but they didn't think she would ever choose her girlfriend over her parents. Now her respect for them was in question as well as every decision not to punish her they'd ever made.

"We best talk in the car." Mrs Pierce said to her husband and he nodded knowing they didn't want to have this conversation with Abbie around. She had been left with her Grandma in their house while they went to find their errant daughter.

"What were you thinking?" Mrs Pierce asked her sniffling daughter as both her and her husband stared at Brittany waiting for her reply.

"I was thinking how much I'm gonna miss my best friend." Brittany explained hoarsely.

"That's not good enough Brittany your father nearly broke his arm on the bathroom door." Mrs Pierce said her frustration showing.

"Hand me your phone young lady." Mr Pierce demanded lowly. Brittany handed it over willingly wondering why he wanted to borrow her phone.

"What's worse is that you could have hurt yourself climbing off that roof and don't give me any speech about your cheerleading jumps because I don't care, if you had fallen there would have been no one there to catch you!" Mrs Pierce was genuinely upset at her daughter's actions.

"I'm sorry mom I just hate not being able to see San and today was our last chance!" Brittany said desperately trying to make her mother understand but the older blonde shook her head.

"You saw her last night." Mrs Pierce argued.

"For like two seconds because she was worried about me, dad show her the texts while you borrow my phone." Brittany demanded quickly not noticing her parent's confused stares.

"Brittany what makes you think I'm borrowing your phone?" Mr Pierce asked while he looked for the messages.

"You asked didn't you?" Brittany said her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

Her parents ignored her confusion as they read through several messages from a very scared Santana one of which said she would be coming over if Brittany didn't tell her she was alive within the next hour. Simultaneously they realised Santana must have been up all night waiting for her goodnight call or text, a conversation the two girls had had for years.

"I still don't get why it was so bad that Santana helped me pack, she's the best packer ever and Dad helps you mom?" Brittany questioned from the backseat unwittingly snapping her mother's patience.

"Your father helping me pack is _not_ the same as Santana helping you, he doesn't do it all for me and we are _married_." Brittany's eyes welled up at the harsh reminder of what she could never have with Santana if they were to stay in conservative Ohio.

"You don't have to be married to be in love!" Brittany said through her tears. Her parents looked at each other shocked at their daughter's reaction to the words.

"Brittany your mom organises all the items and I just do that last bit." Mr Pierce explained missing the cause of the dancer's distress completely.

"So, I ironed and folded everything Santana only put it all in because I can't play Tetris and San can't iron. We play to our strengths San said." Brittany's words were jumbled but her parents got the message.

Mr and Mrs Pierce just looked at each other surprised beyond belief that there soft spoken and happy child was not backing down out of respect for them but was instead fighting for a situation they didn't agree with. They had nothing left to say.

* * *

><p>"I'm 18 and therefore and adult, you don't even have the right to take it!"Santana screamed at her mother who had immediately taken her phone upon arrival at their home.<p>

"We do if we pay for it Santana!" Her mother shouted back her father looking on disappointedly.

"Fine you've taken my girlfriend, my car and my phone what do you want next my legs?" Santana knew she was being irrational but her fear over losing Brittany was making her crazy.

"Santana go to your..." Her father was cut off by the phone ringing loudly on the hall table.

Mrs Lopez answered it with a perfectly calm tone making Santana roll her eyes at the fake personality her Mami put on for the caller. Her ears pricked up when she realised it was Brittany's parents on the phone.

Her Mami did not seem happy with the outcome of the phone call when she hung up. Santana waited with baited breath to hear that they had said but all she got was her phone thrown on the floor at her feet and her mother's harsh words.

"They think you deserve to talk to each other while you can't see her." Mrs Lopez said with a hint a malice, she clearly thought that the girls should be completely apart and Santana thanked every deity she could think of that Brittany's parents were a whipped as she was when it came to the bubbly blonde.

Snatching her phone off the floor Santana let her anger consume her and she punched several walls as she stormed to her room. Slamming the door behind her.

Pressing the green button when the Brittany's name was highlighted was the most calming thing Santana could have done in that moment. She listened to the phone ring once before it was eagerly picked up.

"_San?" _A tearful voice came through and Santana burst into tears hearing it.

"Hey Britt." Santana greeted through her tears.

"_I hate this, it's like they don't think I can have thoughts on my own." _Brittany said angrily and Santana frowned at the dark tone.

"They'll come around Britt." Santana reassured her crying girlfriend.

"_Yeah right, they're so mean."_

"Britt they're angry but it'll get better maybe we should try talking to them about how we feel." Santana suggested already cringing at the idea of talking about her feeling.

"_San that's genius my love shines in my voice!"_ Brittany said excitedly and Santana eyed the phone confusedly.

"Who said that?"

"_Rachel did she said it made me beautiful." _Santana almost growled out loud, that little hobbit better not be hitting on her girlfriend or Santana would be chucking her into a fiery volcano of hurt.

"She did huh?" Santana said keeping her voice level.

"_San she wasn't trying to get with me she was being nice." _Brittany giggled and Santana wondered how she could have possibly known she was jealous. She scanned her room for a hidden camera.

"Sure sure, you wanna chill on the phone for a bit before we tackle our folks?" Santana asked hopefully.

"_Defo you can totally sing to me I love it when you do that."_ Santana groaned but was secretly pleased that her girlfriend needed her even a fraction as much as she did.

They stayed on the phone for hours Santana singing softly into the phone until she heard Brittany's even breathing down the line. She carried on the therapeutic singing even when she knew Brittany was fast asleep in her own bed.

The talks would have to wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so will you but not for very long. If anyone has more ideas for Santana's escape let me know, how about base jumping from her window?<strong>_

_**Some of the ideas for Santana's escape are hilarious. **_**Ai Shiteru Soul**_** I might make Santana live with Kurt just for kicks, why out of all the club members would you chose him for her to live with? I think she would kill Finn within a week. **_**Miched8**_** I have no clue how to make Santana invisible but I want to.**_

_**KimHatz yours is my fave because its totally what I would do.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why are so against me and Britt all of a sudden?" Santana asked her Mami as she stalked into the kitchen. She could admit it probably wasn't the best opening to a mature conversation but the offensive was her favourite position in a fight.

"I'm not against your... relationship but the two of you are deluded if you think you can maintain a relationship while at college." Mrs Lopez told her daughter leaving no room for argument.

Santana felt fiery anger well up inside but she pushed it back down in favour of fighting for what she wanted. She would not be scared by a few big words.

"Mami I am capable of making adult decisions." She said evenly.

There are other fish in sea Santana." Mrs Lopez shook her head at her daughters shocked expression and turned away from her cleaning.

"Why would I want someone else, I love Britt and we're living together in New York anyway?" Santana was genuinely puzzled by her mother's attitude to Brittany.

"You're deluded if yo think we're paying for an apartment for you and your high school crush only for you to break up six months in, see it from our point of view it will never work."

"It's worked for nearly ten years." Santana argued but she could see it was pointless. As if by magic her inner walls went up and were reinforced within seconds to be impenetrable. Just when she thought feelings would be a good idea her Mami has to squish her.

"So maybe it's time for you both to branch out a little." Mrs Lopez watched as Santana retreated into herself in front of her returning to the solid exterior she'd worn up until Brittany had brought the walls down in front of other people.

"You should know I hate you for trying to ruin the best thing in my world and that I won't let you, I love her and that's never going to change." Santana snapped before leaving the room with her head held high leaving a wide eyed Mrs Lopez standing stock still behind her.

* * *

><p>"Mom and Dad can I talk to you about Santana?" Brittany asked politely. Her parents looked at her from their positions at either end of the sofa surprised at the request.<p>

"Of course." Her dad spoke up flicking the TV off and sitting up straight.

Brittany sat herself down in the recliner nearest her dad and tried to remember the speech she'd rehearsed. She should've written it down because it was all gone.

"I love San and I want to spend forever with her like you guys." She blurted out.

"We feel you're too young to know that sort of thing right now." Mrs Pierce said kindly but firmly. Brittany noticed she was being patronised even if she couldn't name it and frowned deeply.

"I'm eighteen and I've been in love with San for years." She said wondering why they didn't know that.

"We know you're eighteen but we don't want you to tie yourself down so young." Mr Pierce joined in.

Brittany mind immediately went to the time she had been tied down by Santana. Luckily she also remembered that Santana had said not to talk about their sweet lady kisses etc with her parents because they wouldn't like it.

"Do you mean like hold me back?" Brittany checked and continued when her parents nodded, "We picked New York together because she can do Law and I can dance at the best school in the world."

"If you had picked separately would either of you have picked somewhere else?" Mrs Pierce asked curious as to how the girls had decided.

"We had a special week we never talked about college so we could think about what we wanted for ourselves, I read all the books about all the dance schools I could find and picked my favourite, Santana did the same and we wrote them big on pieces of paper and showed them to each other. She had NYU and I had Juilliard, we had second choices too." Brittany explained breathlessly hoping against hope that her parents were finally starting to understand how much work Santana and her had put into keeping their individuality while staying connected.

"What were the second choices?" Mr Pierce asked already shocked at the effort the girls had put into deciding for themselves.

"Santana's was UCLA and mine was Tisch, we agreed that we would go to those if we didn't get in to our first choices." Brittany said happily.

"You would've been very far away from each other." Mrs Pierce pointed out and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah but we totally distressed it all, we have plan A through G!" Brittany replied not noticing her parents confused faces.

"You mean discussed it?" Mr Pierce checked. Brittany face palmed and nodded; now she looked stupid. She was desperate to be taken seriously so she put on her studious face and continued with her explanation.

"Yes like you and mom. San and I spent months making pro and con charts and talking and talking about everything." Her parents still looked sceptical so she resorted to bargaining. "Ask me anything I bet I can tell you our answer." Brittany insisted and her parents saw the opportunity to catch their daughter out with something they hadn't thought of.

"How will you pay?" They asked.

"Well we know our parents are paying for tuition, as for our flat together there's loads of student accommodation and if you can't get in halls they recommend rent controlled flats. San and I have been saving in case you can't afford to help pay for our flat." Brittany said without hesitation.

The questions kept coming for close to an hour and Brittany was growing more and more frustrated with her parents actions. She'd caught onto their game awhile ago but knew that she had the upper hand so carried on as normal. Now they were asking about class schedules and seeing Santana. Didn't they get the two girls would be sleeping in the same bed every night. Eventually the questions became too much and Brittany's patience snapped like a twig.

"Look, just because you think I'm stupid doesn't mean I can't make decisions, getting words mixed up doesn't mean I don't love Santana to the moon and back. I hate that you keep trying to trip me up, it's not fair." Brittany shouted at the shocked adults, when she trailed off they sent her glares.

"I think we're done here Brittany." Mr Pierce said sternly. Brittany escaped back to her room to call Santana.

"_Hey Britt."_ Santana sad voice came through the speaker.

"You sound like I feel." Brittany told her.

"_Talk didn't go well huh?"_ Santana chuckled darkly.

"No, how was yours?" Brittany said hopefully.

"_Complete and utter shit!" _Santana sounded so angry.

"This isn't good San." Brittany pointed out the obvious.

"_Yeah."_ Santana agreed and Brittany could hear how hopeless the Latina felt.

"I don't wanna go without you tomorrow." Brittany sniffled.

"_At least you have your phone."_ Santana went to the bright side.

"I guess but my phone can't give me kisses or cuddles." She replied wishing Santana was around her now.

"_I wish I could be there B." _Santana admitted.

"Will you stay on the phone with me tonight?" Brittany asked dejectedly.

"_Sure want me to sing?" _Santana offered, Brittany shook her head belatedly remembering Santana couldn't see her.

"Oh um no I just wanna hear you like you're right here." She said shyly climbing under her duvet and snuggling up to a pillow her phone sandwiched between the pillow and her ear.

"_Sounds perfect, night Britt."_ Santana said sleepily.

They lay there listening to the other breath until finally Brittany heard the Latina breathing evenly and knew she'd fallen asleep. She didn't have the will to hang up so she drifted off still connected to Santana even if it was only in one sense.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little by little we approach the big moment. Thanks for all the support angst is hard to write I just want them to all have a group hug and make up... buuuut they won't :(<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Day of the trip..._

"Brittany we need to leave in fifteen minutes if she's not here by then well..." Mr Pierce's voice cut through Brittany's depressing thoughts.

She had been waiting on the pavement for nearly thirty minutes staring imploringly at the bend in the road hoping for a flash of dark hair and sparkling eyes to appear. All she wanted was to feel her girlfriend in her arms clinging tightly.

Brittany turned away slowly hoping that not tempting fate would bring Santana to her. It worked with the toaster. Unfortunately no shout of her name came from the distance and Brittany hung her head sadly.

_Meanwhile..._

"Santana you already have our answer whining at us like a baby is not going to change it." Mr Pierce said exasperatedly to his only daughter.

"Please Papa she leaves in ten minutes I need to say goodbye properly." Santana was on the verge of tears.

"You have your phone talk to her, I am not giving you your car back, you are being punished." Trying to ignore the way the teens face crumbled at his words.

"Papa please I need to see her." Santana didn't even flinch at her broken voice.

A lone tear ran down her face as she looked beseechingly up at her father. When he shook his head she nearly hit the floor. Instead she speedily exited her father's study not wanting to look at his hard expression any longer.

She stopped outside the door and screwed her eyes shut and tried to come up with a plan. She couldn't steal any of the cars because the keys were hidden. Her bike's tyres had melted after Brittany attempted to ride over the hot coals left over from a campfire so that was out.

When she did a 'What would Britt do?' she had to smile because flying like a duck or riding a unicorn weren't feasible options. With a quick glance at her phone she saw the time and panicked. Dialling Brittany's number with shaky hands the brunette raised the phone to her ear as she moved into the lounge and away from her father's ears.

"_You're not coming are you?"_ The saddest voice she'd ever heard answered the phone.

'Thank Santana think.' Santana demanded of her brain. Clicking her fingers in front of her she urgently ran through ideas gasping when one finally hit her.

"Britt how long do you think you can stall your folks?" She asked leaving out all of the apologies etcetera that she could have said.

"_San I'm not in school I can't lock them in the bathroom!" _Brittany replied sounding horrified.

"I meant stop them from making you leave while I escape from this god damn prison." Santana informed her quickly.

"_Do you need bail San?"_ She face palmed when she registered Brittany's reply.

"No babe but thank you, remember when we wanted to get out of class so we could get our mack on?" Santana was getting really worried about the time constraints and hoped that Brittany would get this quickly.

"_Totally I was awesome Rach didn't even know I was faking!" _Brittany said excitedly.

"_Brill just do that until I can get there."_ Santana said.

"Done and done Britt Bee over and out!" She smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm.

Now to get out of here.

"Oh noooo!" Brittany wailed as she sprinted to the downstairs bathroom. She pretended to puke into the still closed toilet bowl.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mami." Santana said innocently trying to walk past the kitchen and towards the front door.<p>

"Mija." Her mother said in a warning voice.

"Yes." Santana called back while slipping her shoes on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked knowingly.

"I'm... relacing my trainers." She used the first excuse she could think of.

"Of course you are." Santana heard her mother's voice getting closer.

"Shit on a stick." Santana growled to herself as she fiddled frantically with the chain on the door.

"Santana what on Earth?" Her mother asked astounded at the determined yet guilty look on her daughter's face.

"I... am going to say goodbye to my _girlfriend_." Santana said triumphantly as the chain came free with a loud chink. She spun the lock and flung the door wide.

"Santana Lopez do not walk out of that door, you are grounded!" Her mother said and she heard her dad appear in the hallway behind her.

"I care about her more than I care about whatever punishment you could give me." She said spitefully.

"Oh no you don't young lady." Mrs Lopez shouted putting her hand on Santana's shoulder.

Throwing an extremely nasty glare at the hand on her shoulder then raising her gaze to the stern looking woman to her left. Then she took off like a bat out of hell.

Ignoring the shouts of her angry mother and father following her down the street she calculated how long she could keep going at the blistering pace she was currently keeping. Thanking god for Sue Sylvester and her muscle breaking workouts Santana knew she could run the two miles in about eleven minutes or under if she didn't want to be able to stand when she got there. It didn't take her long to decide that Brittany was more than worth that sort of pain.

In the short amount of time it had taken Santana to start her run, Brittany had had to take desperate measures in order to delay her journey to the airport. Clutching her stomach at the top of her stairs and looking down at her sceptical parents she thought about ways she could keep this going.

Looking at the stairs then back at her parents she pretended to stumble towards the steep staircase.

"Brittany be careful!" Her mother called up but Brittany just shook her head as if confused and disoriented before flopping to the side and tumbling down. Santana would have easily been able to see the telltale signs of a fake fall but when she landed at her parent's feet clutching her ankle and moaning they fell hook, line and sinker.

"Brittany honey do you think it's sprained?" Brittany shook her head no wanting to be taken to hospital or anything. Unfortunately as she shook her head her ankles twitched along without any gasp of pain from her. Her father's raised eyebrows told her all she needed to know.

"Get in the car." Mr Pierce said disappointedly leaving Brittany feeling awful for scaring them and empty without Santana's touch.

By this point Santana was sweating like a pig and breathing hard but her feet still pounded underneath her bringing her closer by the second to Brittany. She was almost three roads away still but managed to ignore her muscles screams and carried on. It was as if her entire body could feel Brittany slipping away, her legs pumped faster of their own accord and she edged around the corner of Brittany's street. Her heart sank as she looked for the familiar people carrier.

As she was ushered into the big car Brittany felt an empty ache start in the pit of her stomach and tears well up in her eyes. When her dad closed the door the air of finality got to Brittany and she let her hot tears fall as she leaned her head on the cold window.

A flash of dark hair made her heart jump madly in her chest and her tears stream as she flung the door open and dived onto the pavement.

"SAN!" She shouted before racing towards her sweaty girlfriend.

She briefly had time to admire her girlfriends heaving chest and gorgeous legs before their bodies smacked into each other almost painfully.

"I didn't think you were gonna make it!" Brittany squealed happily into Santana's shoulder, she was having to practically hold the smaller girl up. It dawned on her that her girlfriend must have run the whole way.

"Brittany we need to leave now, you've messed us around enough!" Mr Pierce cut into their movie moment.

Pulling back and ignoring the fact that Santana could barely draw breath Brittany slammed her lips into the Latina's and kissed her for all she was worth.

Their tongues met in the middle and they moaned into the kiss uncontrollably gripping at the other. Both girls tryingto convey how much they would miss the other with only their actions.

"Brittany!" Mrs Pierce broke them both up with her stern voice alone.

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much!" Santana breathed into Brittany's face as she placed little kisses all over her cheeks.

Santana kissed all the blondes tears away but couldn't seem to keep up with the salty drops as they ran faster and faster.

"I love you Tana." Brittany choked out.

"I love you too B." Santana couldn't help the sting in her eyes at the rarely used nickname. It was special because Brittany had used it the very first time that she told Santana how she felt.

Brittany placed her fingers over Santana's open mouth and shook her head. 'No more words' was the message spoken with eyes alone. Santana nodded and Brittany wrapped her arms around the now sobbing girl and squeezed once more before pulling away and running to the waiting car.

Standing on the empty pavement waving half heatedly as she choked on her tears. Santana tried not to think about how much her heart hurt watching the blue car drive away, a sad pale face staring back at her, lips mouthing soft 'I love you's' that touched her aching chest like feathers.

"Bye Britt." Santana murmured as the car turned the corner and her pain hit her ten fold.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short parting moment nothing else left. Cut and run was my favourite one because it seemed so Santana, no big gestures or even screaming matches, just crafty and fast. Gets worse before it gets better I'm afraid, on a brighter note. I got three unconditional offers for uni (sorry shameless self congratulations there).<em>**

**_Thank you for each and every review I love you all. :))))))_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_One week later..._

"_God Britt that was amazing."_ Brittany smirked at Santana's satisfied tone. This was the third special sweet lady phone call they'd had in the last seven days and Brittany was already sad it was over.

"You sounded so sexy San." Brittany said unable to hide the hint of sadness in her voice.

"_I miss you too B."_ The warm voice at the other end made her smile.

"You read my mind again." The blonde giggled while pulling her panties and sweats back on, her sister could walk in with her parents at any moment. "You wanna tell me about the party?"

"_What party? Oh yeah Berry's, I don't think I'm gonna go."_ Brittany pouted and shook her head.

"But San you said you would have fun without me?" She argued.

"_Don't but San me. I said I'd _try_ to have fun without you, this party'll be lame anyway who party's on a Monday for fucks sake?" _Came the annoyed reply.

Once again Brittany felt the empty feeling of loss come over her. Normally she would be able to throw her arms around her girlfriend and kiss her frown away. Phone hugs just weren't possible, god knows she'd tried.

"Rach is nice and Quinn said she'd look after you." She said firmly.

"_You called Quinn? Now I'm going to look like the loser that needs babysitting!" _ Brittany winced, she didn't mean for it to sound like that.

"Please don't be mad it's not like that..." She tried to explain but was cut off by her now fuming girlfriend.

"_Then what is it like Britt because from where I'm sitting it looks like my girlfriend hired me a sitter because she doesn't think I can go to a party on my own!"_ Santana had a point.

"I'm sorry the words came out wrong, but when I was with Artie and you went to parties on your own you were so sad, I don't want you to be sad." She said in small voice. She heard a sigh from a defeated Santana.

"_I know you're trying to help B but watching everyone be all coupley will be easier now that I'm with you for real." _Brittany knew Santana was trying to reassure herself as much as the blonde.

"So it's okay that I can't make it?" Brittany checked.

"_You say that as if you tried to be here." _Santana laughed and Brittany frowned guiltily but kept silent. _"Oh my god what did you do B?"_

"I only checked flights to see if I could come back for a night but I couldn't work out how to use the website, I thought facebook was hard!" Brittany described the rest of her experience with her dad's laptop in great detail bringing Santana to tears more than once with laughter.

"_Jesus that shit is hilarious." _Santana said through giggles. Brittany grinned at being able to distract Santana so easily.

"Funnier than Rhod?" Brittany asked knowing he was Santana's favourite comedian.

"_How can you ask me that B? Of course you are."_ Brittany could hear her girlfriends smile in her voice.

"So will you go to the party with Quinn?" Brittany chose that moment to strike.

"_Whoa I thought we were done with all that."_ Santana said warily.

"So you're going then?" Brittany asked innocently.

"_You know full well that that's not where we left off." _Santana warned.

"Quinn will pick you up at 8!" Brittany informed the brunette trying not to giggle at the frustrated growl she got in reply.

"_You're not going to let this go are you?"_ Brittany knew victory when she heard it. Santana was seconds away from caving.

"Nope, I love you too much to let you swallow anymore." Brittany knew the love thing would push Santana over.

"_I think you mean wallow B cuz I need to swallow to eat, anyway I'm not wallowing."_ She could hear Santana's pout all the way in Florida.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Brittany teased her girlfriend.

"_Urrrrm oh shit I love you too." _The hurried reply made Brittany smile.

"Good so go gets your party on." Brittany ordered happily.

"_Fiiiine but only cuz I haven't seen Q in ages." _ The excuse sounded poor even to Brittany. _"Now tell me about day six?" _Santana asked excitedly knowing Brittany was probably bursting to talk about it before they got... carried away.

"It was totally awesome San..." Brittany proceeded to babble about her day just like she had for the past week.

Their parent's goal of separation was starting to look like a really stupid idea. The girls texted all day and talked on the phone for hours each night after Brittany's sister went to sleep or a mini disco with the little friends she'd made in the kids club at their hotel.

They stayed on the phone even when Santana had to shower and primp for the party in three hours. Brittany kept distracting her with questions about her clothes and her body to the point where Santana had to hang up for fear of being caught up all night in her girlfriend's voice.

Brittany put her phone in her pocket with a pout just as someone knocked on her door.

"Hey Dad." She greeted her Father when she saw his smiling face outside her door.

"Brittany it's seven why aren't you ready?" He asked looking upset.

"Oh no the posh meal with you and mum, I'll get ready now." She said ushering him in as she grabbed her dress and make up bag as she sprinted to the bathroom.

"What was so interesting that you forgot our dinner?" Her dad asked through the door. Brittany paused for a second as the sound of Santana moaning in ecstasy played on repeat. She was really glad her father couldn't see her blush bright red at his question.

"I was persuading Santana to go to a Glee party tonight instead of being sad at home." Brittany explained. The only reply she got was silence; she hoped it was the accepting kind but the twist if nerves in her belly told her it wasn't. She flung the door open a cheer smile on her face.

"I'm ready!" She sang but was shocked to find her room empty. Hanging her head sadly she went to find her parents in the room next door, so much for a nice meal she guessed she was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Santana was busy curling her hair in a way she loved but Brittany didn't like because it was a style you could run your fingers through without ruining. The smile Santana had on her face at the thought of her girlfriend soon faded as the thought of going to a party without her set in.<p>

Even when they were apart they were always at the same parties. They always found ways to communicate whether that be body shots (her favourite type) or whispered conversations about wheels in the bathroom.

Regardless of her MIA girlfriend Santana found herself looking forward to spending time with people she supposedly couldn't stand. What she could never work out is why they thought she hated them when she spent nearly all of her free time with them all. Did they really think it had been Brittany's idea to stay in Glee after Sue's plot was uncovered?

Artie she hated, as the only person Brittany had ever had a genuine relationship with apart from her he would always be someone she couldn't look at without wincing internally. The lack of insults was the external sign of how uncomfortable she felt around him but luckily no one but Brittany had ever picked up on that.

Per Brittany's request Santana wore a flowing dress that landed lower than her upper thighs and didn't cling to every curve like candyfloss to lips. Smiling at the only hint her girlfriend gave that she didn't want other people hitting on Santana, the brunette began to apply her makeup.

When Quinn arrived at 8:05 Santana was already slipping on her 4inch heels and strutting down the stairs actually excited for the night out. Her Mami gasped as she walked past the kitchen and Santana smirked. She must look good, or her Mami was shocked to see her going out, either way.

"Good evening S." Quinn greeted formally once Santana had stepped out onto the porch.

"Whoa Q who shoved you're colloquialisms up your ass." She snapped her nerves about going to a party sans Britt were manifesting themselves already. Luckily for her Quinn had been forewarned by the brunettes all knowing girlfriend.

"I really don't think someone who uses the word colloquial has the right to make fun of a polite greeting." Quinn smiled as they got into her car.

"You've been spending too much time with the hobbit; you'll be calling her my precious next." Santana joked; her grips on her bag making her knuckles turn white.

"I take it you're excited for this mixer then?" Quinn glossed over the comment on her and Rachel's tentative friendship.

"I thought this was a party?" Santana said confused, she looked Quinn up and down but saw nothing out of the party norm with Quinn's outfit other than it contained no pastel colours for once. The black dress actually looked really good on the blonde. Then she saw Quinn's feet and burst out laughing.

"The fuck are you wearing trainers Fabray is there an egg and spoon race at this thing?" She relaxed into her seat.

"It is a party but Rachel had invited every single Glee club member in Ohio so it's a gigantic mixer now too." Quinn explained about the party but not the odd footwear.

"Right," Santana said once again feeling unsure, lots of people and no one to hang with if Q ditched her for Berry, "and the shoes?"

"I can't drive in heels." Quinn shrugged and Santana nodded.

When they pulled onto Berry's street the pounding bass could be felt through the floor of the car, Santana stared incredulously at Quinn who just laughed at the Latina's shocked expression.

"Since the end of the year Rachel's chilled out a lot, this is still only her second house party though." Quinn looked genuinely concerned; they could see what Santana thought were strobe lights pulsing in the back garden.

Santana didn't say anymore just nodded and forced her body to exit the car. Quinn led them around the side of the house and they both stopped short when they reached the 'party area'. Which was sign posted and everything Santana noticed with disdain.

On front of the pair was a brightly lit pool not yet full of drunken teenagers, but if Santana's impression of the rest of the party was correct it wouldn't be too long before it was. On the far side of the pool there was a giant gazebo set up which was full to bursting with people of all shapes and sizes.

The side facing the pool was fully open revealing a dance floor, tables, a bar (Santana's eyebrows shot into her hairline when she spotted that) and of course a stage with both a DJ booth and a microphone. Drunken karaoke was obviously on the cards for each glee club.

"Holy shit Q, the hobbit really went to Morhdorh on this, is the bar wet?" Santana didn't know why she assumed Quinn had known about the set up beforehand but she went with her gut on it.

"For the right people." Quinn replied cryptically. Spotting a frantically waving Kurt the two girls made their way around the pool to greet the first friendly face.

"Well hello their ladies, looking fabulous tonight as always. Where's the third member of this unholy trinity?" Kurt's loud suit and shrill voice made Santana wince noticeably and Quinn quickly took the lead.

"She's on holiday with her family she's sad she couldn't be here." Quinn looked to Santana for confirmation but the Latina looked physically ill. "Anyway we need to freshen up, Rach won't mind if we use her facilities right?" Quinn raised a sculpted eyebrow at Kurt signalling that a refusal would not be in his favour.

He took the hint having picked up on Santana's obvious state and nodded before excusing himself.

Santana had been completely numb since the mention of her absentee girlfriend. Brittany's insistent voice from earlier played in her head and her chest tightened painfully. What she wouldn't give to hold her girlfriends warm hand right now. To the Latina surprise a warm hand did wrap around her and she jolted at the firm touch.

Quinn led Santana through the party ignoring the world around them. She had to glare a fair few times to avoid them either being greeted or hit on, she didn't think Santana could handle either right now. When they finally reached Rachel's own bathroom Quinn unlocked the door and shoved Santana unceremoniously in, locking the door behind them. Immediately the world went silent the only sign of life being the bass resonating through the walls.

To Quinn surprise there were now harsh comments from the fiery Latina on why Quinn had a key to Rachel's private bathroom only a grateful glance.

Santana managed one single show of gratitude before her walls went up again and she turned to adjust her perfect makeup in the large mirror. Flicking a switch next to the sink sent the bulbs surrounding the mirror aglow.

"Only Berry." Santana mumbled and Quinn hummed in agreement. The athletic blonde leant on the door keeping a watchful eye on her shaky friend. She decided to dive right in; this would be a horrible night if Santana couldn't relax into it.

"I know this is hard." Quinn said carefully and was shocked when an angry pair of eyes snapped to hers from the mirror.

"Do you really Q?" Santana challenged. Quinn knew then that this would get nasty but she powered on anyway.

"Beth." She said quietly but Santana just scoffed.

"A mother's love for a child is not the same as what Britt and I have." Santana replied harshly hoping Quinn would ignore the fact that her voice cracked on her girlfriend's name. She gripped the sink tightly for support.

"It hurts to miss someone." Quinn explained.

"Again you're just projecting your issues onto me. This is not the same." Santana didn't back down, she sympathised with her frienemy but she knew in her heart of hearts that what was happening with each of them was nothing alike.

"How is it different?" Quinn asked trying to get Santana to open up was like abseiling without a rope, deadly, but it needed to be done.

"How is it... are you shitting me with this? Britt and I have been best friends and in love for eleven years in that time we have not been truly apart for more than a week MAX!" Santana shouted the last word to get her point across.

Quinn was shocked to hear the actual statistics behind her friend's relationship.

"I understand now, why you seem so uncomfortable without her tonight." Quinn placated her upset friend. Choosing her words carefully.

"I'm not uncomfortable." Was the immediate reply. Quinn rolled her eyes; sometimes Santana could be just as dramatic as Rachel Berry herself.

"Bullshit, you're twitchier than a virgin in a prison." Quinn laughed.

"Quizziot if you're going to quote one of my girl's favourite shows you better get it bloody right." Santana retorted.

"I think that might be the worst name you've ever given me." Quinn said.

"Now I call bullshit the worst was Quinn Fabdonkadonk in freshman year." Santana smiled genuinely for the first time since Quinn had picked her up.

"Did Britt?" Quinn started but was cut off by Santana's boisterous laughter.

"Yeah Q she was really into Fresh Prince for like a week." Santana explained and Quinn laughed with her. When they finished laughing they sighed and Quinn took the opportunity to hug the sad Latina gently, pulling away before the other girl could lash out.

"We'll hang out together all night like old times, making fun of everyone else and turning down all the guys... or girls." She added as an afterthought and to her surprise Santana blushed, Quinn chose not to point that out.

"Sounds... okay." Santana agreed reluctantly and led the way out of the bathroom, "Don't think I didn't notice you have a key to the hobbits hole Q-ball." Santana teased wiggling her eyebrows at an annoyed blonde. It wasn't the blonde she wanted but she was trying.

"Let's party S we get the alcohol that Rach set aside for us." Quinn smiled as they re-entered the party, now having to shout over the music.

"Us as in Glee or us as in..?" Santana asked.

"Us as in us two, Britt called her too." Quinn told Santana whose eyebrows once again disappeared in shock.

'What is it with Britt and me being looked after?' Santana questioned inwardly.

Outwardly she pulled her expression back to neutral and followed Quinn to the bar noticing a roped area with two bar stools. VIP treatment was not a bad thing, she decided.

An hour and two Rachel Berry solos later Santana was barely even buzzed while the rest of the gleeks were well on their way to being plastered.

"Soo S I'm curious." Quinn slurred a little and Santana vowed not to let her near Puckerman for the rest of the night.

"No you cannot experiment with me." Santana drawled sarcastically and Quinn nearly spit out her drink.

"Whaaa no thas not what I meant." The blonde said wide eyed.

"Don't you think Blaine kinda looks like Zorro?" Santana tried to distract her tipsy friend with random thoughts.

"You haven't answered my question." Quinn pouted, actually pouted and Santana forced back a giggle, she was still a badass to all these people.

"You haven't asked me a question." She pointed out and Quinn looked confused mumbling the conversation to herself and nodding when she realised her friend was right.

"Can I ask you a quessstion?" The blonde said hopefully. Santana face palmed at her friends sloth like thought process while drunk.

"Yes." She nodded emphatically so Quinn wouldn't get confused.

"Wha's your type of girl?" Now it was Santana's turn to spit into her drink.

"What the hell are you on Q?" Santana asked incredulously.

"I was only wondering, because I've seen loads of people wanting to eat you." Quinn mumbled looking hurt.

"Eat me?" Santana was slightly worried now, was Berry a cannibal, was she the sacrifice, maybe that alcohol had hit her harder than she thought.

"Yeah they look at you like they're hungry, like Puck looked at me." Quinn explained easily pointing around the tent. Santana glanced around knowing exactly which time Quinn was referring to with Puck.

In the time she looked around she made eye contact with five different girls one of which she's sure she's seen at Cheerleading competitions. Now she just wanted a black hole to open up and take her to Florida.

"That blonde just licked her lips and everything!" Quinn howled pointing obnoxiously and Santana slammed her friends arm down.

"Q!" Santana said appalled at her friend who was now winking at the suspected Cheerleader.

"Lighten up San." Quinn sneered. "I'm just being friendly, look she's coming over."

"Shit shit shit fuck damn Q I am going to hang you off a clothes line by your nipples!" Santana threatened the chuckling blonde who actually grabbed her breasts protectively.

"You woul..."

"Hi." A soft voice interrupted Quinn's slur.

Santana cringed her eyes screwed shut hoping that the Cheerleader was not right behind her right now.

"Hello." Quinn greeted the unknown, her hands still clamped over her boobs.

Santana face palmed, necked her drink and turned slowly around on the stool. When her brown eyes met green she didn't even feel a tingle, she breathed a sigh of relief. This girl had nothing on Brittany.

"I'm Quinn and this is Santana." Quinn said gleefully an evil glint in her eye. Santana glared at her before turning back to the smiling blonde.

"It's great to meet you; I'm a big fan of yours Santana." Unknown blonde cheerleader said politely. Santana's eyes widened.

"A fan... of mine?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course you really led the way for all gay cheerleaders this year, it was amazing." Santana tried not to be happy that someone liked her but she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face.

"That's so totally true Santana you were awesome." Another random girl chimed in, a crowd had magically started to gather around the two cheerio's and Santana shot Quinn a deadly glare for creating this mess.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Some girl offered. This was followed by a million other offers and an extremely flustered Santana.

* * *

><p>The supposedly pleasant meal the Pierce's were supposed to have was overshadowed by the waves of disappointment rolling off of the adults sitting across from their eldest daughter. Apart from small talk on the way to the restaurant and polite comments about the food the clinking of cutlery on china was the only sound.<p>

Brittany had tried to remain upbeat but her parent's looks and demeanour made it impossible for her to not be uncomfortable. She wanted to ask what was wrong but she had a sinking feeling that she really did not want to know the answer. So she chose to stay silent and focussed on eating her delicious Carbonara.

At any other time in a restaurant this nice the dancer would have ordered spaghetti and meatballs but this occasion just didn't seem to have the romantic atmosphere that meal usually enhanced. Brittany was reluctant to associate her favourite meal with such a horrible feeling as the one twisting in her stomach now.

When her father finally spoke to her she nearly dropped her fork in disbelief.

"Brittany your mother and I have been talking." Mr Pierce said gravely.

"About me?" Brittany checked and felt her heart sink when her Dad nodded.

"The purpose of Santana not being here with us was to give you time apart so you wouldn't remain so attached." Mr Pierce repeated his reasoning.

"What like hugging and stuff because we aren't attached right now?" Brittany said confused about whether her parents knew about the sweet lady phone calls.

"We mean emotionally attached, feelings and such." Mrs Pierce explained.

"You want me to not love Santana?" Brittany cried.

"No that's not it at all we just think you should have time to yourself for a little bit, a bigger gap between you." Mr Pierce stepped in throwing his wife an annoyed look which Brittany caught, did they have some sort of plan? She wondered.

"A gap like to England because I don't really like tea?" Brittany asked innocently.

"No we want your phone, you will not talk to Santana from now on." Mr Pierce told her harshly snatching Brittany's phone from where it lay next to her plate.

Brittany couldn't help the tears that leaked out of her eyes and her face flushed when it hit her that she was crying in the middle of a restaurant like a baby. She kept quiet knowing the next sound out of her mouth would be a sob.

"You need to be more mature, there are bound to be times when you can't talk to Santana." Mr Pierce remained still as if immune to Brittany's tears.

"How long until I can talk to her again?" Brittany asked her wet blue eyes catching her mothers who quickly looked away from the hurt she saw in them.

"A week at least, that'll put some distance between them?" Mr Pierce checked with his wife wanting her support in this. She nodded stiffly still avoiding looking at her daughter.

"No, please no." Was all Brittany could choke out.

"You need to be independent." Mrs Pierce said resolutely as if she was trying to convince herself as much as Brittany.

"I am." Brittany argued keeping her voice even and drying her eyes with her napkin.

"Not in the ways that matter my love." Mrs Pierce said lovingly trying to comfort the younger blonde. Brittany glared at her mother as best she could.

"I don't understand." She knew they were being something but she couldn't work out was it was, either way she felt like such a baby in their eyes.

"Case in point for us darling." Her mother said with a shrug. Brittany felt her anger getting the better of her and wondered if this is how Santana felt when she was with Artie, she didn't get why other people couldn't just explain things to her in a way she could understand, Santana, Quinn and even Rachel knew how to phrase things properly.

Although she felt like running away and hiding all the way back to Ohio and into Santana's arms. Brittany stuck the rest of the meal out only sniffling slightly because her nose was running. Dejectedly she followed her parents back to the hotel unaware of her phone buzzing in her father's pocket.

* * *

><p>Santana had been completely overwhelmed by all of the people wanting a piece of her, in a matter of minutes she had gone from a peaceful drink to a mini celebrity. Seemingly every gay or bi person in the joint had come up to join the mini congratulations party Quinn had accidently started.<p>

It was nearly twelve already and Santana's head was spinning from all of the drinks she had sipped, the alcohol intake must be adding up now, she thought worriedly. She tended to make mistakes while drunk.

Shortly after her stint at the microphone _not_ singing a Melissa Etheridge song or any other gay anthem, she had slipped out front to call Brittany. She found herself slightly desperate to hear her girlfriend's calm yet enthusiastic voice.

She listened intently to the call ring out, eventually go to voicemail and assumed Brittany was out and had left her phone in the room. She left what she hoped was a clear message of thanks and love before sending a quick goodnight text and wondering back in to find a very drunk Quinn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew after the last two chapters were short I put a little more interaction into this one specifically Quinn and Santana as I'm sure you noticed. Thank you <strong>Amaka Jane, Ai Shiteru Soul, Miched8 and KimHatz **for your kind reviews I'm so happy you thought I got Santana's actions right.**_

_**Next chapter; Santana and Kurt interactions just because I think it'd be funny.**_

_**Creedog Vandrey; **five reviews in a row makes me want to hug you, not to mention you got exactly what I was going for with each side having a valid point, but all of them making mistakes in terms of their actions. Also I am pretty close with my parents and we rarely fight I just wanted to see if I could write angst, like a personal challenge kind of thing. Thanks again for your reviews ;-)_

**_Oh and chocolate for anyone who got the Golden Girls reference._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next night Brittany was probably the most unfocussed she had ever been in her life and her sister was definitely noticing.

"Britt Britt it's your turn to go." She whined at the absent blonde.

"Oh," Brittany looked up from her cards almost surprised to see another person in the room. "Sorry." She said and placed another uno card down without thinking.

By now it had been so long since she'd talked to her girlfriend that the blonde swore her ears were drooping with sadness. A fist was squeezing her heart tight and she could not stopped thinking about the Latina's dark eyes, soft skin and luscious lips. A shiver ran down her spine at the thoughts of what those lips could do and was immediately consumed with guilt. Brittany glanced at her sister hoping she couldn't read her less than clean mind.

Slipping back into her thoughts without hesitation and wondered what Santana would think of her newly tanned skin and brighter blonde hair.

Santana on the other hand was getting steadily more stressed out; every hour without a call from Brittany sent a fresh wave of anguish over her. She'd called, texted and had no reply not even a goodnight text or a warning against getting too drunk.

The party turned out to be pretty dull after Santana hadn't been able to talk her favourite blonde and it hadn't been long before Quinn was walking with her out of the door. She felt kind of bad for ruining Quinn's night as the other girl had had to listen to her frantically drunk dial Brittany over and over.

Both of them had chosen not to discuss Santana's obvious whipped status as the sober dialling was not at all flattering. Quinn's giggles at her pacing and ranting caused Santana to lose her patience and Quinn was soon on her way to her own home.

Looking between Brittany's Facebook page and her own phone checking for any sign of life and getting nothing Santana decided to try her girlfriend's mobile one more time. Hearing the harsh sounds of a dead end call Santana sighed and chucked her phone away and headed to bed her heart sinking dangerously.

No one would ever see the fiery Latina move any faster than she moved when her phone buzzed insistently.

"Britt?" She slammed the phone to her ear.

"_Sorry San just me." _At least Quinn sounded slightly apologetic, probably because she'd heard the desperation in her friend's hoarse voice.

"Fuck!" She slammed her hand on the wall angrily.

"_Still no answer." _Quinn asked tentatively the heavy silence letting her know the answer immediately.

"Something's wrong Q." Santana admitted what she'd been feeling for nearly 24 hours now as she made her way back towards her desk slumping down in the chair dejectedly.

"_You don't know that S, she's probably broken her phone."_ Quinn tried to reassure her.

"The why hasn't she used one of her folks to at least text me let me know she's a-fucking-live?" Santana argued.

"_How would she... you put your number in their phones didn't you." _Quinn was clearly trying not to laugh.

"She forgets to charge her phone sometimes." Santana grumbled before sitting up dead straight when she heard a loud voice proclaim that Santana was 'very sweet for being so protective.'

"Who the fuck was that tubbers?" Santana growled to a now silent Quinn. "Because if that was a ring toting, Gandalf bumming hobbit I will kick your fat ass so hard you'll taste my toes in your giant mouth."

"_Calm down San she's being nice and she's here because we're taking you to cinema to chill the fuck out." _Quinn explained calmly, as if the thought of a night spent with Rachel Berry even if it would be two hours in silence, and she could throw popcorn at her perfectly straight hair.

"Fuck no." Was still her answer though.

"_Yes get out of those pj's and into my car Lopez we're two minutes away."_

"What part of F.U.C.K NO did you misunderstand I think leftover hormones have gone to your tiny head Q." Santana said even as she looked around for a presentable pair of jeans.

"_Rachel will sing the entire score of Funny Girl as loud as humanly possible underneath your window all night... Oh and she says that she will also sing every Amy Winehouse song she knows..." _Quinn paused for breath and Santana jumped in already throwing a random t shirt over her head.

"Alright Starsky I'm dressing myself and I'm picking the movie." She added hanging up quickly to avoid having to hear anymore of Rachel's pre show warm ups. Obviously she had though Santana would take more persuading.

Heading downstairs Santana couldn't help sending a longing glance at her silent phone still fighting that sick feeling churning in her stomach that told her something was off.

"Good Evening Miss what can I do for you?" The hotel receptionist greeted a shifty looking middle aged blonde.

"Good evening I need to make a very request regarding a sensitive issue." The woman explained and the man nodded understandingly.

"Well then I shall call a manager." He said lifting up the phone.

"No, no that's okay it can be handled if the hotel simply fulfils a simple request of mine."

"May I ask what that request is Ma'am?" He asked.

"Of course I need any and all messages from one Santana Lopez of Lima Ohio recorded and passed to me rather than my daughter Brittany whom they will be for." Mrs Pierce explained hastily and the receptionist frowned.

"I'm sorry I cannot put that in place myself I do need to call a manager." The receptionist explained apologetically. It was no more than a minute later that a man dressed in a smart suit walked up the desk with a smile.

"Is there a problem Mrs...?" The man asked holding out his hand.

"Pierce, Mrs Pierce and yes I need to be informed if a certain person calls and leaves a message or asks to speak to my daughter Brittany Pierce." Mrs Pierce explained again.

"That's certainly possible but I will need to file some paperwork to divert the messages and therefore need any and all information you can give me as well as a reason why these messages need to be diverted please." The manager informed the steely eyes woman.

"My daughter has a stalker who has deluded herself into thinking my Brittany is somehow destined to be with her, it's all terribly hard on my Brittany." Mrs Pierce continued on to tell the manager Brittany was underage and therefore needs protecting from the evils of one Santana Lopez.

Although the manager was reluctant to grant the request until her was shown proof that Brittany was indeed underage (which she is not) Mrs Pierce was incredibly persuasive and her request was granted. The concerned man let only his doubts go in favour of keeping this paying customer a happy woman when she hinted at leaving the hotel if her daughter received any messages from this 'stalker' girl.

Mrs Pierce walked away happy unaware of the mess she had probably just caused for herself and her family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am back, my exams are all over so regular service will resume fingers crossed you're all still with me.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A week had passed and if this was a film haunting piano would play while shots of both girls pining for each other in various positions including opposite sides of the bed would filter across the screen in a well thought out order.

Every day brought Brittany further and further down from her happy go lucky pedestal. She was crazy desperate to tell an eager Santana all about her days at Disneyworld as well as unload all of the hurt caused by her parents into her girlfriend's sympathetic ear. A little bit of phone sex wouldn't go amiss either, the frustration Brittany felt only added to her depressed state.

After two or three days Brittany had resigned herself to not hearing Santana's voice and simply hoped against hope that her short fused girlfriend wouldn't go off the deep end not knowing how she was. She knew she would be going nuts if contact had suddenly just stopped.

Brittany's hopes and prayers were in vain it seemed as her girlfriend grew more irate each day. Santana prowled around Lima like a caged tiger striking out at any and all opportunity. She was basically terrorising her neighbourhood.

The dark eyed girl had even gone so far as to pump her mother for information in case the two sets of parents had been talking at all. From her mother's tense reaction Santana guessed that she knew something but she had no clue what it was. If Brittany had been in danger or sick surely the parentals would've told her so at least Brittany was okay.

Her thoughts rambled on even as her mami ranted on about how the girls were too involved in each other's lives anyway and could do with more space between them. Santana blanched at her cold tone and tried not to be hurt that her family clearly had not accepted her sexuality yet. Maybe this was bigger than she thought.

Even if the issues with their parent s were a lot more serious than just their relationship the matter at hand was Brittany's voice and how it had been absent from her life for waaay too long. But her mind blanked out the second she picked up the phone and she slammed it back onto its cradle studiously ignoring her mother's shouts Santana stormed upstairs.

Randomly mumbling syllables in an attempt to kick her brains ass into spitting out the name of the hotel Brittany was in.

"One fucking number, can't even remember one fucking number, why don't you write shit down?" She grumbled to herself as her head ached.

Betrayed by her own mind she went to plan B, WWBD, the method she always used to solve minor problems in her life. Asking herself what Brittany would do had nearly always helped her with trivial things like which books she should take out of her locker at once and what she should eat for dinner. Smiling to herself at the thought of eating only marshmallows for dinner that night Santana relaxed for the first time in days.

Images of the bubbly blonde played across her vision and as if by magic the name of the hotel popped into an image of Britt doing the splits. A little pervy yes but diving for her laptop overtook her dirty mind.

One Google search later and the excited Latina was punching the correct number into her mobile as fast as humanly possible. The sound of ringing in her ear had never been sweeter and the Latina fist pumped like a total dork, she looked around to check that no one had seen.

"_Hello Starlight Hotel Adam speaking how may I help you?"_ The man's voice broke Santana out of her embarrassment and she focussed on the task at hand getting her girlfriend on the phone.

"Hi I need to speak to Miss Brittany Pierce please." Santana rushed out her request.

A beat of silence later and Santana heard hushed voices at the other end of the line and frowned at the phone wondering what was going on.

"May I have your name please Miss?" The man asked sounding almost scared. Santana was half impressed that she possessed the power to scare people just with her phone voice and half suspicious at the tension the phone seemed to emanating.

"Lopez, Santana Lopez." She bit out that sinking feeling was back. Yet another hushed conversation reached Santana's inquisitive ears, this one went on for longer and she rubbed her forehead as if to massage the stress lines out. "So is she there or what?" Her patience running thinner by the second.

"I'm sorry Miss but we have explicit instructions not to put your calls through." The man actually sounded legit scared and Santana's already shirt fuse snapped.

"Listen here you worm infested phone freak if you don't put me through to my _girlfriend_ I will come down there and kick your scrawny ass until it's flatter than road kill capishe?" Santana started to get scared herself when she could here frantic shuffling in the background.

Unseen by the Latina the manager of the hotel was feeding the receptionist lines that Mrs Pierce had said she would respond best to if she called being mentally unstable and all.

"Miss Lopez she asks that you respect her enough to let her go." The now high pitched voice breathed down Santana's ear.

"Listen baboso I don't know who you think I am but there is no fucking way my girlfriend would say that to me ever let alone use a disgusting excuse for a human being like you to do it." Santana was starting to become desperate her head spinning with doubts.

On the one hand she knew Brittany and has been solid before the blonde left but on the other, there had been no word from the blonde for over a week. That certainly seemed like a sign to the youngest Lopez. With these thoughts more and more anger at her pathetic situation spilled into her bloodstream setting her entire body alight with fury.

Launching herself off of her desk chair she stormed around the room breathing heavily without any clue what to say to the stupid cunt on the other end of the line. When the man pushed for understanding from her Santana's anger developed into biting words.

"If you see my girlfriend would you be so fucking kind as to give her a message from me." Santana's voice was deadly calm and she heard the hitch of breath at the other end and smirked, she had his balls.

"Sure." Adam's voice wavered as he shrugged helplessly at the red faced manager.

"Good tell her if she didn't want me or love me she could've just said so." Her voice broke halfway through and her chest ached. Saying the words made the situation seem so real that her heart felt as if it was physically breaking in two.

"Okay Miss Lopez, if I see her I shall let her know." The receptionist was sounded even less sure of himself than before, these did not sound like the words of a stalker to him there was genuine hurt there.

Santana clutched her free hand to her chest and fought against the words she really wanted to say unfortunately the need to vent became too much almost instantly and she found herself ranting madly down the phone.

"You know what _cabron_ you can also tell her that I love her and I cannot believe she would throw everything away because of one stupid trip and that I hope she's happy with whatever robo dick she's found to roll around with this time." Only just managing to stop her rant before it hit the screaming stage Santana hung up without a second thought.

Her arm fell down as if unable to hold the weight of a simple phone anymore and she spied the liquid coating it as it drifted in her vision. She hadn't even realised that tears were streaming down her face but once she did her face felt like it was on fire and her entire body began to convulse with sobs. She could not believe that the love of her life had just broken her heart through some sleazy hotel receptionist.

On the other side of the country Brittany mind was still on the beautiful Latina as she wished with all her might that she would be back in her arms soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things are gonna get worse before they get better I guess. Unfortunately I am lacking inspiration recently so if anyone has any good lesbian tv shows or films I can watch suggestions would be much appreciated.<strong>_

_Miched8 and TheKittyPaw thank you for your reviews they were the highlight of my otherwise dull week._

_wwtggd; thank you the GG ref was a variation of Blanche saying she was twitchier than a virgin at a prison rodeo._

_Pridemunkeyz; I'm so happy you told me that you understand the other side too I was kinda worried it was coming across. You'll find out their reasoning in the end though._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

If Santana thought this night wasn't bad enough already she certainly did now.

At first the river of tears on her pillow and the soft sound of the TV downstairs were her only company which was perfectly fine for the wide open wound on her chest which bled ever so slowly. Or at least that's how it felt right now.

So when the soft sound keeping her mind from breaking down ceased to filter through the floor Santana's thoughts started to overwhelm her and the sobs became even more wracking. She didn't even hear the small knock on the door; it opened slowly revealing the same woman who had been so cold earlier.

"Santana?" The usually rich, strong voice sounded genuinely weak at the sight of the teen curled into herself on the bed.

Hearing another voice even if it did sound worried just made Santana cringe so hard her knees hit her chin. It had been a while since the Latina had felt this hopeless in fact she hadn't felt this bad when she lost Brittany to Artie or when some disgusted politician outed her to the world. God she hates Finn Hudson for that fucked up situation.

"Mija what's wrong?" She heard her mother advance on her.

"Like you care." Santana tried to bite out but it ended up being more of a whimper.

"Santanita of course I _care_." The deeper voice came even closer and Santana flinched away regardless of the fact she had no where left to go. "Why are you so upset, are you depressed?"

If Santana's eyes hadn't been so swollen she would have rolled them so damn hard right then. Straight from upset to mental illness, shocking.

"I'm fine." She forced out through gritted teeth hoping her mother would just leave. When the older woman sat down behind her shoulders Santana flinched away.

"Is it Brittany?" The name alone drew another pained whimper from the distressed Santana and her mother nodded. Santana felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder and she tried in vain to roll away but the grip tightened, she gave up fighting.

"I'm so stupid." Santana said through the blocked nose she now had.

"You are not stupid Santana this was always going to happen." Her mother's simple words were enough to light that drowned fire of Santana's once more.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked angrily as she rolled over and away from her mother effectively breaking the brief bond they'd had.

"You and Brittany broke up." The woman who was about to get snixed stated as if there was never any doubt.

"I don't know what happened it was all so fucking confusing and so not Britt, you don't know anything." Santana shouted angrily getting up and running to her wardrobe to grab an outfit.

"Please Santana just sit down and tell me what happened then, did you fight?" The woman said pleadingly.

"Yes, no, maybe, we were fine and then she stopped calling, then I call and I get told to leave her alone by some random." Santana spat as she ripped clothes off hangers.

"That is confusing." Her mother might have been trying to sympathise but Santana was too far gone in the hurt and anger that she couldn't give a damn.

"I'm going out." Santana stated as she dumped a skimpy dress and lingerie onto her bed as she headed to the bathroom. She caught her mother's stare of confusion and surprise but ignored any and all attempts by the older Latina to stop her from leaving their conversation.

She must have spent nearly an hour in the bathroom waiting for her eyes to deflate and her body to stop shaking. Eventually she was ready and Quinn was waiting patiently outside in her car completely unaware of Santana's inner turmoil.

As she walked down to the car she almost felt the wound on her chest sew up haphazardly and her protective walls flying up all around her. Placing her signature scowl firmly on her face to hide any trace of hurt or god forbid, sadness she hopped in Quinn's car.

Arriving at the party Santana was shocked to find out the location and glared evilly at her friend for nearly three minutes before Quinn finally noticed. All she got for her trouble was a sarcastic eye roll; she thought she might be losing her touch after all. Best put on a good performance tonight then, she thought.

"Why are we at Finnocent and Porcelain's place?" Santana asked putting as much bitch into her still hoarse voice as possible.

"This is where the party is, you wanted a party I brought you to one." Quinn sighed.

"A _party_ tubbers, not a Barbra Streisand appreciation banquet with a side of Berry drunkenly wailing." Santana snapped back but pushed her tired body out of the car anyway.

Quinn didn't say anything back, the one day the Santana actually needed her to argue she decided to take the damn high road, typical. Santana couldn't help but take it up a notch.

"Hey tubbers," She called over to Quinn who turned to stare blankly at her. "Make sure you don't spread too wide when your dancing so you don't suck any more innocent guys into your family tree or should I say bush." Quinn eyes narrowed but Santana kept her face perfectly still. It wasn't hard, she felt totally numb anyway.

When the blonde cocked her head at Santana examining her closely the Latina almost dropped her facade, she was so tired already and the night had only just begun. Luckily for her Quinn turned and carried on into the house, which she noticed was thumping was bass, and out of sight leaving Santana cold and alone on the grass.

Breathing deeply Santana pulled herself together refusing to let any blondes make her cry tonight. She would take control of her emotions if it killed her, or those around her more likely. Once she had her composure the stunning Latina strutted into the party and headed for the liquor.

On the way Rachel greeted her happily only to receive a hard shove sending her flying across the dance floor.

"Yo Lezpez how's life?" Puck called out from the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up before I shave your head and pour me a drink." Santana demanded, Puck just stood there for a second open mouthed until Santana glared and he got to work.

Sipping her drink Santana turned to eye up the rest of the party and rolled her eyes so hard she thought they'd get stuck.

"It's like a fucking show choir convention in here." She muttered to herself.

"That's because it is." A voice spoke from next to her. Santana turned her head lazily and scanned Finn's body, revolted at him pit stains are so not in.

"What do you mean?" She asked wrinkling her nose he smelled gross.

"Rachel and Kurt invited every show choir in our area." He explained with a grimace, Santana thought he looked constipated.

"And Quinn thought it was a good idea to bring me to this shitfest?" She questioned.

"You like all of us why wouldn't you like these people?" Finn said stupidly.

"Well let me tell you something about me then Finnessa, I fucking hate people. Berry is a pain in the ass who can't seem to bring herself out from the cave she calls her asshole, Chang squared are the freakiest couple to ever walk the planet and should be neutered, Hummel is a girl disguised as a boy, Blaine's gel has seeped into his brain and fucked him up so badly that he thinks Hummel has a dick, forget the rest they're too pathetic to mention." Santana smirked and Finn just caught flies.

"Oh but wait, I seem to have forgotten the man boy with the limp dick hunching right here. I see your manboobs have gone up two sizes, your closeted girlfriend must just lurve that about your chubby body. You know the only reason you're ever able to get a girl is by playing them off against each other, hurting them both in the process as much as possible. Maybe it's because you have no brain that you do that or maybe it's because your brain lives in your boy's small boxers." Santana stopped to breath only to find out that the music had stopped god knows how long ago and everyone was listening to her chew Finn out.

All the stares got to Santana more than they should have and her smirk morphed into a fiery glare.

"The fuck you all lookin' at?" Santana sneered her eyes scanning the people.

"How very daaaaaaryre you!" A shout came from behind Finn.

"Well well well, I would recognise that drunken squawk of my nightmares anywhere." Santana said her brain whirring. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Quinn step out of the crowd but she ignored the blonde in favour of a swaying Rachel Berry.

"_YOU_," Rachel swayed into Santana's line of sight as the Latina leant casually back on the counter. "Santana Lopez are the worst person I have ever met in my entire life, who are you to insult everyone when you are such a scumbag whore yourself." The brunette slurred right into Santana face.

The crowd was visibly cringing at the look of undisguised fury on the young Latina's face her eyes were practically burning craters into Rachel's skull.

"What did you just say to me?" Santana stepped up to Rachel's nose staring down into the blown pupils.

"I saaaid, okay I have no clue what I said but you are a bitch." Santana gasped mockingly covering her hands with her mouth.

"Oh my god I'm a bitch," She practically whispered. "Who the fuck knew?" She said even louder throwing her arms in the air. "What will I do now that everyone knows my secret, spilled by the virgin bride with no talent and a broken dream? Not like I've had anything else about my life broadcast to the world is it!" She said dangerously to a now scared looking Rachel.

"I mean what is it that you thought you were gonna do right now you stupid, drunk, Jew who can't keep her boyfriends eyes off of my best friend..." Just as her voice hit another level of rage she was forcefully pulled to the side and out of the back door.

She didn't even think about resisting the strong grip around her upper arm because even if she was attacking Rachel like she was a terrorist army, Santana was exhausted and her eyes were stinging.

Her body was forcibly swung around to face her assailant a tear attempting to leave her eye, it was the anger. Obviously her angry emotions were attached to her tear ducks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn asked, taking in her friends devastated expression.

"Nothing, Berry was in need of a little smack down thinking she could talk to me like that." Santana said avoiding eye contact.

Quinn's stare was relentless in its intensity and the need to spill her guts like a gutted fish was becoming stronger and stronger.

"Just be honest with someone other than Britt for once in your life San." Quinn said softly she'd easily picked up on her friend's sadness.

Santana tried she really did, but the nickname which flowed out of her friend's mouth so easily made her flinch dramatically. Quinn's eyes widened in realisation.

"This is about B." Quinn stated.

"She...she." Santana couldn't even get the words out before sobs overtook her body. She felt so pathetic.

"Hey hey come here." Quinn grabbed her friend and encouraged her to bury her face in her shoulder.

Santana hesitated for barely a fraction of a second before she was allowing herself to be held. These last few months had changed her way too much for her liking.

"It hurts Q." Santana choked out when she could form words again.

"Okay can you tell me what happened please?" Quinn sounded genuinely confused, Santana knew it was because she had never let anyone but Brittany comfort her before. Santana shook her head against her friends shoulder and Quinn sighed sadly.

"Can I guess and you can just say yes or no?" Quinn asked gently rubbing Santana's back as Santana nodded with a sniffle.

"Did you break up?"

Nod.

"Um did she break up with you?"

Nod. There was silence for a long time while Quinn tried to decide what to say.

"I'm sorry San but can you just tell me what happened, there's no way Britt would do that she loves you more than ducks." Santana laughed at that one because it was definitely true. This was all so fresh and confusing.

Santana pulled back from the comfy shoulder and wiped her eyes. Her makeup probably spread across her cheeks like someone out of kiss.

"We haven't talked in like two weeks." Quinn's eyebrows shot up.

"Well then how did she..?"

"I'm getting to that," The Latina snapped. "Her phone was dead, so I called the hotel and asked to speak to her then the dick on the phone told me she doesn't want me anymore." She finished.

"Wha?" Quinn said in confusion.

"I know! It's so not Britt having a receptionist break up with me." Santana said shrilly.

"What exactly did this random guy say?" Quinn asked trying to make sense of it.

"Oh god I don't know, I was so angry, he said she wanted me to respect her enough to let her go, after that it's all snixxy." Santana explained only now realising that Brittany would never phrase anything like that, let alone ask her to let her go.

"Bullshit!" Quinn shouted.

"Yeah I just heard myself, there's no way Britt told him that." Santana rubbed her face, this was so creepy.

"When are they due back?" Quinn asked.

"Four days, I'm so worried Quinn." Santana breathed the last part.

"Understandable, but if she was in trouble or something her parents would've called you." Quinn affirmed.

"Yeah definitely." Santana agreed.

"In fact I bet that message was for someone else, it's obviously a mistake." Quinn said.

"Still I think I need to let loose tonight forget the day I just had." Santana sighed.

"Alright let's go have some fun; Britt is fine phone out of battery or something, misunderstanding on the phone." Quinn smiled reassuringly and the two headed back inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow what a response, was not expecting Santana to go down that well. Also it's really hard to write decent insults when the ones on the show are so amazing.<strong>_

Miched8; Deep end huh I'll admit that was a tempting way to go, there's still some crazy coming up for you though.

Angie7Angel; love your name by the way, hulu doesn't work in England oh and the story gets fluffy at the end, I love fluff!

wwtgdd; your name is awesome, I totally spaced on that until you told me, thanks for the review.

Lady Greyseal; Thank you, your analysis has helped a lot.

RosieO123; Thank you, I've seen two of them but I've never watched Buffy.

xShadow0x; My goal was to make this story more realistic than my others, it's good to hear I've achieved that so thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Morning of the 'Hummel-Hudson House Party'_

"Todays the daaaay!" Brittany sang out to her sister who just looked confused at her sister's sudden change of attitude.

"Huh?" The smaller blonde looked at her questioning but Brittany just grinned.

"Mum said I could have my phone for a bit tonight to call San, Abs how cool is that?" Brittany chirped but her smile faded at the sad look on her siblings face. "What's wrong Abbie?"

"Does this mean you're gonna be on the phone again all the time?" The little girl asked innocently.

Brittany took one look at her sister's version of the Pierce pout and felt her heart melt; now she understood why Santana went squishier than melted mars bar when she used it.

"Oh Abbie, I'm so sorry I promise I won't spend more time with you all the time." Brittany spoke from the bottom of her heart, she felt awful.

"Pinkie swear?" Abbie asked holding out her tiny little finger. Brittany smiled, crisis averted.

"Definitely, love you Abbie." Brittany hugged the little blonde close barely hearing the muffled 'I love you too' spoken against her stomach. With that start Brittany couldn't help but think her night would be great.

Brittany's day was full of excitement so when the evening rolled around and her parents begged/blackmailed her to babysit Abbie, Brittany was as pissed off as someone of her temperament could be.

Pissed off to the point where she actually ended up in a shouting match with her mother over whether she could even have her phone back as late as her parents would be getting back. The worst part of it was that Brittany suspected that her parents had planned the entire thing in order to avoid letting her talk to Santana.

Sad thoughts were becoming more and more prominent with every hour and the teen blonde was certain something bad had happened to the Latina she loved. But nothing seemed to shake her mother's resolve and the elder Pierces left the hotel with deep frowns on their faces.

That just left grumpy Brittany and a quiet Abbie to play cards for the rest of the night. The TV was playing quietly in the background when Abbie little voice cut through the fog.

"Britt Britt, where's Tana?" Abbie asked quietly fiddling with her hand. Brittany was pretty sure they were playing two different games but oh well.

"In Lima." Brittany sighed putting another card on the pile.

"Why hasn't she said hi in ages?" Abbie carried on unaware of Brittany darkening mood.

"I haven't talked to her in ages." She replied her mouth drooping sadly.

"Do you want to?" The little girl questioned putting all her cards down a curious stare directed at her sister.

"So damn much." Both girls gasped at the use of a swear word and Brittany slammed her hand over her mouth; Santana must have had more of an effect on her vocabulary than she thought.

"Then why did mummy tell the man you didn't want to?" Brittany's eyebrows shot up at that.

"What?" Brittany gasped.

"When we were downstairs mummy told to me to wait by the stairs but I got scared, the scary man from the lift was _right near me_ so I snuck around the downstairs bit..." Abbie trailed off lost in thought, she reminded Brittany of herself so much.

"Abbie!" Brittany brought her sibling back.

"Oh sorry so I was hiding behind this pillar thing and I heard mummy tell the man behind the desk not to let Tana talk to you." Abbie said looking confused at her mother's past words.

"But she can't do that I'm eighteen." Brittany murmured to herself but her sister picked up on it anyway.

"Mummy said you were little still, like me and that she waaaas protesting you from the storm." Brittany frowned deeply not understanding the translation.

"Protecting?" Abbie nodded eagerly.

"From the stormer Britt Britt."

"Stormer, stormer, oh my god did she tell the man Tana is a stalker?" Brittany said appalled at the idea not willing to believe it.

"I think so, what does that mean Britt, is it better than girlfriend?" Abbie said the words so happily like she really thought their mum had done a good thing, Brittany felt terrible for Santana.

A second later the adorableness of Abbie wore off and all the possible scenarios formed in Brittany's mind. What if Santana had called the hotel? Would they have just told her to go away? Would Santana think she didn't want her? Why would her mother do this?

"Sure it is," Brittany forced a smile for her sister's sake. "C'mon Abs we have to go see the man."

The two blondes made their way downstairs in a much shorter time than usual. It may have been the piggy back down ten flights but Brittany didn't really care once the reception desk came into view. Her sister couldn't even speak for the bouncing with Brittany sprinting.

As soon as she reached the desk and therefore the man behind it she could barely even speak for huffing and puffing.

"H-Hi...I need...Information...please."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hummel-Hudson party turned bitchfest Santana was battling her way through the crowd around a sobbing Rachel. More and more guests began to recognise the scowling Latina and split automatically down the middle leaving a path to the hysteria.<p>

"Jesus Christ." Santana muttered to herself amazed at Rachel's ability to make everything a bigger deal that it needs to be.

"BERRY!" She shouted with less venom in her voice than before but still enough for Rachel to shoot up straight and stop singing her woes.

Santana could see Rachel was patiently waiting for what the brunette was sure to think was about to be an epic apology in front of hundreds (tens) of people from one of the scariest, most popular girls in Lima.

Yeah, like that was ever gonna happen.

"Move your honker you're getting snot near my drink." Santana smirked.

Rachel scurried away with Finn lumbering after her sweating buckets to the floor. Santana grabbed an entire bottle of Jack Daniels and meandered her way out of the shrinking crowd.

"Hi." A sultry voice came out of nowhere along with the soft hand on her bare shoulder.

Santana cursed her strapless dress as she spun around to face...

"Oh!" She couldn't stop the sound coming out of her mouth at the girl's appearance.

In front of her stood a undeniably gorgeous brunette. Shorter than Britt but taller than...

"Oh god Britt!" Santana face palmed guiltily, she had eyes right Britt would understand the power of sight.

The Latina was brought out of her guilt induced stupor by a soft hand running down her arm to her hand. She jumped backwards so fast her vision blurred. The heated look this girl was giving her did not escape her notice though.

"You have a truly amazing voice Santana but your _body_ wow!" The girl husked out stepping closer. Santana took an automatic step backwards. Her mind froze with flattery but images of her girlfriend's (she hoped) face broke her right out of it.

"Look I'm flattered and all but I have, a... um a... someone?" Santana stuttered out leaning backwards as the girl leant forward even more.

"I know, some blonde chick." The girl replied flippantly, Santana's hackles rose.

"She's not just _some _chick!" Santana growled stepping forward and this time the girl took a gigantic step back. "So keep backing up puta afores I end you." The girl ran for it and Santana heard clapping from behind her.

"Good job, Britt will be so proud when she hears about this." Quinn grinned but Santana's face fell.

"Yeah whenever she decides to call me and explain the hotel thing." Santana said dejectedly.

"Hey let's just go get our drink on out back." Quinn said steering her friend towards freedom form all the drama.

However it was only an hour later that Santana's phone buzzed so loud and insistently the helpful blonde spit out her drink. Her now half drunk Latina friend struggled epically to dig her phone out to answer the extremely important call.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What happened with Brittany and who's the phone call from? Only two reviews for Chapter 12 wwas the chapter not good, I may be overeacting just a little.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Just as Santana was in the middle of getting her drink on, Brittany's parents were walking into their hotel lobby laughing and smiling oblivious to the shit they were knee deep in.

Brittany's father is the one to spot the crowd around the reception desk the gaps in it revealing his eldest daughter curled against the reception desk, her back against the desk and her arms encasing her head sobbing uncontrollably into her knees.

The receptionist crouched in front of the hysterical girl was clearly attempting to calm her, but the convulsions only seemed to be getting worse the more he said as the Pierce man sprinted to his daughters side.

"What's going on? Pumpkin what's wrong?" He said worriedly kneeling beside the crying blonde but looking to receptionist for an answer.

"I gave her a message that was left for her and she collapsed." Adam shrugged helplessly; the blonde had grilled him almost ferociously until he told her what Santana had said on the phone.

"Goddammit I told you all messages had to go through me!" Mrs Pierce barked.

"I know," Adam replied his expression morphing into anger. "But she told me that the girl _you_ said was her stalker is actually her girlfriend not to mention she's eighteen, so I gave her her own message!" He cried.

"You said WHAT?" Mr Pierce shot to his feet and stared down at his guilty looking wife.

"I was just trying to help our daughter get her headspace from Santana until we gave her the phone back." Mrs Pierce flailed under everyone's shocked looks. Mr Pierce shook his head in shame.

"What was the message please?" He asked turning back to the receptionist and placing a gentle palm on Brittany's shaking shoulder. "Okay honey it's okay." He rubbed as gently as he could, feeling dreadful at the state she was in. He spotted Abbie behind the receptionist and sent her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, what had his wife done?

"Um well, after I told Miss Lopez what your... wife had told me to tell her that Santana girl told me to tell Miss Pierce that if Miss Pierce didn't want her or love her she could have said so, there was more but I think it was just for my benefit." Adam told him quietly. Not quietly enough it seemed because Brittany whimpered.

"Oh god this is ridiculous, look what you've done Luce!" He said to his wife who looked suitably ashamed.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I didn't mean... I'm so sorry darling." Mrs Pierce said on the verge of tears.

A tear stained face revealed itself to the waiting crowd showing a glare fiercer than any anyone had ever seen on the blondes beautiful face.

"If you were s-s-sorry y-you wouldn't d-do it." Brittany wheezed out but seemed to choke on her own breath after she tried to inhale. In fact she seemed to wheeze harder with every single breath she took afterwards.

Suddenly the blonde's eyes rolled back and people could see her lips were slightly tinged blue.

"She's having a panic attack!" One of the few onlookers shouted.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Adam the receptionist asked already reaching for his desk phone.

In the silence while Adam was dialing 999 Brittany seemed to come around slightly and the crowd leaned in as she tried to form words.

"Shan." The blonde forced out eyes rolling around wildy as if searching for someone.

"Santana?" Her dad questioned, leaning in to hold his sick daughters head up.

"Mmhmm." Brittany nodded as hard as she possibly could.

Adam put the phone down when Mrs Pierce snatched it out of his hands and hung up, he really didn't have much choice.

"No wait." The older woman muttered dropping the desk phone leaving it to dangle aimlessly next to her daughter and whipped out Brittany's phone and turned it on.

"Wow." She said when all the missed calls buzzed through along with more text messages than the phones memory could hold. Ignoring them for the moment Mrs Pierce hit number one hoping she was right.

Santana 3 flashed up on the screen instantly and the crowd sighed in relief. Mrs Pierce knelt down next to Brittany putting the call on loudspeaker. Everyone waited with bated breath, their hearts praying that this mystery girl they'd never met would pick up her phone.

After a few haunting rings there was a click and loud bass poured out of the phone, only Brittany's wheezing breaths could be heard over the din along with a frantic shout.

"_BRITT?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wowee that was a serious response to the last chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they're so shiny! You guys are so sweet to me *hugs*.<em>**

**_I know this is tiny but it needed to be small but dramatic, we're coming up to the end now, kinda. If I get enough reviews or comments or what not then I'll post the next chapter later today for you all to read while you chill on a Sunday._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_You guys with your amazingness deserve this early chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Previously..._

_Santana's phone buzzed so loud and insistently the helpful blonde spit out her drink. Her now half drunk Latina friend struggled epically to dig her phone out to answer the extremely important call._

One look at the name flashing on the screen and Santana went completely and utterly nuts. Her heart sped up to 200mph at least, her chest tightened as if she was being hugged and her mind was overtaken by the image of Brittany beautiful face. She ignored the tears stabbing at her eyes and clicked the green button.

"BRITT?" She shouted down the phone her voice wavering.

Realising her girlfriend (she thinks) probably can't hear her over all of the bass pumping out of the speakers nearby and leaps up, running quickly through the house and out onto the front garden.

"Hello?" She tried again.

* * *

><p>Santana's voice echoed around the lobby and Brittany's red face makes a sudden reappearance.<p>

Until now the blonde had not seen the light at the end of this shit hole of problems. As far as she was concerned her mother had had the receptionist break up with her girlfriend on her behalf. In the seconds before her windpipe closed up her whole body seemed to deflate dramatically as her heart sank to the floor.

It was so painful to think Santana had been hurt because of the family that had claimed undying support for Brittany's real relationship. All those seconds and hours of missing Santana, wishing she could call her, slipped through her fingers with the knowledge that her girlfriend had most likely been heartbroken.

The hate the even tempered blonde felt towards her mother as she leant against the hard surface behind her overwhelmed every other emotion she had ever felt. She wondered if this is how Santana feels when Snix makes an appearance, red in her eyes, fire running through her veins and tension in every muscle waiting to punch the attacker. Brittany never thought it would be her mother who would inspire these sorts of feelings in her and the wracking sobs only increased with this thought.

Just because her mother had just now called the love of Brittany's life, did not mean the younger blonde was going to be at all willing to forgive or forget this last two weeks. In fact Brittany resolved not to accept any old weak apology, she deserved better, being a unicorm and all. All that mattered right now though was having Santana help reduce the tight feeling in her throat and chest, the pain increasing with each breath now, her eyes were watering almost uncontrollably without the tears.

Brittany was only broken out of her hazy thoughts by her mothers grating voice.

"Santana, its Mrs Pierce here." Brittany's mother said.

"_What do you want?"_ Santana said clearly gutted it wasn't her girlfriend.

"We need your help; Brittany is having a panic attack." Mrs Pierce ducked her head hoping Santana knew what to do and upset that she didn't.

"_Oh my god is she there?" _Now Santana sounded downright terrified, Brittany felt terrible for her girlfriend.

"Yes, hang on I'll give you to her." Mrs Pierce told her.

"Darling," She directed to Brittany. "Santana's on the phone." Even Mr Pierce rolled his eyes at that statement of the obvious. She tried to hand her daughter the phone but Brittany hands shook so hard that she dropped it and it clattered to the floor.

Mrs Pierce scooped up the phone and spoke again hoping against hope that Santana hadn't been cut off.

"Santana she's getting worse you're on loudspeaker." She said and waited for a response.

"_Britt?" _The whole crowd breathed a sigh of relief including Brittany though it sounded more like a train braking. _"It's me, can you say something for me sweetie?"_ Brittany tried but it seemed hopeless.

"_Put me near her face Mrs P, but not too close to her ear, more to her mouth." _Santana ordered and the woman would have been annoyed at her no nonsense tone if not for the situation.

"Saaaan." Brittany wheezed out with all her strength towards the phone her mother was holding close to her lips. The blonde's airway had a fist squeezing it, her chest had a huge mansion on it and her eyes had little spots all over them, she wondered if your eyes could get chicken pox.

"_Yeah baby I'm here, I can hear you wheezing, is the brick on your chest again?" _Santana asked her voice low and soothing the blondes lips twitched a little.

"House." Brittany coughed and her eyes widened when spit caught in her throat making her breathing even thicker.

"_Wow okay, well I bet you're all scrunched up so put your legs out in front of you for me honey. Hey that rhymed." _The Latina joked obviously trying to lighten the mood if circumstances had been better Brittany would have laughed out loud at her girlfriend's outward dorkiness. _"Has she done it?"_

"Yes." Mrs Pierce replied as her daughters legs uncurled and flopped heavily to the ground her feet turned in some her toes rested against each other. Her hands were still shaking in her lap now seen by all.

"_Brilliant, now remember what we practised B, we're gonna breath real slow, and real deep like you do for your warm up okay. Deep breath in," _Crackling in Brittany's throat sounded out as she breathed in and several of the audience clutched their hands to their chest in sympathy. _"aaand out."_

The process Santana had successfully started continued for only a couple of minutes with Brittany's breathing improving every time, it had obviously happened before and wasn't a full panic attack. Once the wheezing had eased and Brittany's hands ceased their shaking the young blonde snatched the phone out of her mother's hand, turned it off speaker and put it to her ear.

"San," She cried out brokenly. "I'm better now, I miss you so much, I got your message." The blonde finished quietly.

The crowd began to disperse and only the two parents stayed to witness the side of the conversation they could hear.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"My parents took it San."

"More space between us."

"We really don't it is BS."

"With the hotel you mean?"

"My mum lied and told them you were my stalker."

"San please, I know she is." Santana started a loud snixish rant leaving Brittany irate alongside her. FOr once calming the Latina down was not going to be Brittany's main aim, in her mind they both had every right to be mad.

"I'm angry too." At this Brittany shot a glare at her mother.

"I missed you too."

"I love you too." Brittany's face had a tiny grin now.

"It's not your fault."

"I wish you were here I need a Tana hug."

"That sounds nice." Brittany smiled really wide at whatever her girlfriend had told her. One of her parents smiled lovingly at the calmer look on _his_ daughters face.

"No I haven't" Brittany's stomach rumbled just at the mention of food.

"I will, I promise."

"I love you too San...I will...Call you later...Bye!" Brittany clicked off the phone, got to her feet and marched out of the lobby towards the buffet restaurant without a single word to her parents.

* * *

><p>Quinn ran out of the house just as Santana was hanging up the phone so Brittany could go and get something to eat like she had told her.<p>

"Everything okay?" Quinn slurred a little but looked suitably concerned regardless.

"No it's not, Britt's mom has a serious grudge against me for no reason." Santana huffed walking back towards the house only to be caught halfway by a confused Quinn.

"A grudge?" Quinn asked

"She told the hotel people not to let me talk to Brittany because I'm her stalker and she took Britt's phone too." Santana couldn't believe the words she was saying, it all seemed too surreal.

"Really?" Quinn looked as shocked as her friend felt.

"Really really, at least she didn't ever actually break up with me, I knew it was bogus." Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Okay maybe not at first but once you laid it out there for me." Santana conceded.

Quinn nodded and pulled Santana into a much needed embrace even if the embrace wasn't with the person Santana wanted it from.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna head home and talk to Britt, see you soon Q." Santana waved at the lone blonde on the driveway at she headed home, mightily relieved that her life had been salavaged.

'What the fuck are we gonna do about our folks?' The sae thought span around her head the whole walk home but no answer seemed forthcoming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy crap serious response, I only went shopping for a bit, Primark has Disney stuff woop woop. Let's do the same again more reviews early chapter but seriously wooooow.<strong>_

_**Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't disappointing, there's still a bit to go before this is resolved and I want to write my fluff. If anyone has ideas on how they want Britt to deal with her mother and why her mom is acting so weird bring them forth to me please.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

One plate with cutlery clanking against it was the only sound breaking the tension filled silence encompassing the empty dining room. Brittany fumed silently while her parents opposite and her sister colouring a few tables over.

Abbie had remained almost a silent as her sister as they watched the dancer load her plate with all the treats the hotels 24 hour buffet had to offer. Now Brittany's mom opened her mouth cautiously.

"Britt please, I'm your mother can we please talk?" Mrs Pierce pleaded. Brittany continued to stuff food into her mouth in stony silence.

"C'mon Britty please." Her mom practically begged.

"Don't want to." Brittany muttered hoarsely without even swallowing first. It was obvious Mrs Pierce had to force herself not to reprimand Brittany for improper manners.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Mrs Pierce said quietly.

Brittany stared steadfastly at her plate her fork hanging in the air.

"You called me and Santana stupid and immature but you tell mean lies about her to the man behind the desk and she thought I didn't want her." The dancer croaked out slowly.

"I'm so sorry." Mrs Pierce sounded on the verge of tears, normally this would have hurt Brittany's heart but her mother had hurt her much worse by attacking the best thing in the blonde's life. Brittany finally knew how she really felt about this situation.

"I don't care; did you know I broke her heart once?" Her mother's eyebrows shot up. "Well, I promised I'd never do that again, you made me break that promise." Brittany told the table sadly.

"Brittany I made a mistake and I'm sorry, you need to forgive me." Mrs Pierce demanded almost desperately reaching out for her daughter. Brittany grimaced and pulled away.

Mr Pierce stepped in almost immediately when he saw how nasty the conversation was about t get, the look on his wife's face told him all he needed to know.

"She doesn't have to do anything honey," He placated his wife. ""You've hurt her and you need to give her time." He said firmly ignoring the betrayed look on his wife's face.

"How long then, we need to present a united front on this?" Mrs Pierce asked.

"Our united front crumbled the second you went behind my back and attempted to destroy our eldest daughter's committed relationship." Mr Pierce smiled at his daughter in support but almost scowled at his wife. This effectively stunned Mrs Pierce into silence her husband was where her daughters had inherited their even tempers from in the first place.

Brittany was watching this change in her parents dynamic with shock and guilt. They had been happy before all of this but her mother had definitely brought this on herself. But it seemed her father still wasn't finished.

"I don't know how long Brittany will need but you need to apologise to Santana too, we both do." He acknowledged his own part in the mess.

"I know," Brittany's eyes snapped to her mom's defeated face surprised to have such a speedy resolution. "I'll ring Maria and tell her what's happened." Her mom spoke directly to a silent Brittany obviously still looking for any hint of forgiveness.

Mr Pierce nodded contentedly, "I'll come with you and help." He said warningly and even Brittany could tell he meant to make sure his wife told Santana's mami the exact version of events.

Once Brittany parents had left the dining room Abbie wondered over and embraced the dancer tightly whispering how much she missed Santana too.

* * *

><p>The rest of the holiday was spent in tense silence with Brittany only becoming her usual self when on her own with Abbie or on the phone with a relieved Latina.<p>

Journeying home to Ohio was awkward at best with Brittany's mom insisting on sitting next to her eldest daughter. Brittany had to fight the urge to cry every time her mom attempted to force a casual conversation. Eventually the blonde had plugged herself into her IPod and closed her eyes tight for the rest of the trip.

When the Pierce family arrived at the airport Brittany kept hold of her own carry on and stayed with her ear phones in to avoid any interaction with her mother. The blonde was overwhelmed with the need to see her girlfriend but the sadness that came from knowing how little her love for the Latina had meant to her mother was holding all her smiles inside.

Bad emotions had turned into some sort of barrier for Brittany's true happiness and she was struggling to embrace the thought of having Santana back in her life. It had truly hit her that their parents could and would cut them off if they still didn't want her and Santana to live together at College as they had planned.

Having never experienced the kind of stress that comes with making important life decisions while fighting for your right to make them for yourself. Brittany was struggling to maintain a grip on her tears.

So absorbed was she with her thoughts that she didn't notice the gorgeous girl sprinting towards he the second she stepped through the arrivals gate.

The blonde only looked up when a faint call penetrated the barrier around her thoughts. Looking up as her mind registering the husky voice she loved so dearly Brittany felt her cheeks automatically bunch up as a grin split her face. The muscles for the smile felt stiff and weak at the same time kind of like her brain.

Being at the back of the Pierce crowd Brittany could only see the top of Santana's head over her mother's shoulder. Frozen she watched the head of dark hair bounce until her girlfriend swerved around her family barely avoiding clipping Mrs Pierce and leapt into Brittany's open arms.

Having not even registered her arms moving in the first place Brittany was shocked to feel how perfectly Santana's curves melted into her own and her eyes misted over instantly. Hot tears hit her neck and she squeezed Santana tightly feeling both their bodies trembling with choked back sobs.

Half the arrivals that had been on their flight were either standing to watch or carefully making their way around the obviously newly reunited couple.

"I missed you." Santana's small voice reached Brittany's ears, her earphones had long since fallen out. The statement was so simple and heartfelt it caused Brittany to giggle for the first time in days.

"I missed you too, so much." Brittany replied kissing the top of Santana's head and breathing in her scent.

Santana slowly pulled back just enough to press a tender kiss to the teary blonde's lips. The kiss was chaste and their lips hardly moved at all but all the love in the world between them was conveyed in that one tiny connection. Some of the crowd watching awed and Mr Pierce smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips not wanting to pull back completely yet. "You're coming with me to my car." It wasn't a question and Brittany loved that Santana knew exactly what she wanted right now. To be alone with only each other for a long long time.

"mmhmm." Brittany agreed hugging Santana again and burying her face into the Latina's neck as Santana walked them towards the exit stopping only to press her hand to Abbie's blonde head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow we just motored right up to eighty reviews right there, you guys are incredible. Two chapters left now this is just the build up to the resolution.<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Brittany didn't fell even the tiniest amount of guilt for not saying goodbye to either of her parents, only Abbie, before being whisked off by Santana whose hand she still had a tight grip on. Actually she wasn't entirely sure who had a tighter grip on whom.

Studying Santana's face carefully Brittany discovered a few things that she didn't like. Her girlfriend's eyes were puffy from crying, she had bags under her eyes and her mouth was held tightly as though she had too much tension before a tournament.

"Britt I'm fine." Santana smiled but the blonde still saw the tension in there. She smiled back but only because she knew she could do something about that tension immediately.

"Where's your car?" Brittany asked quietly and kissed Santana's cheek.

"Over here." Santana tugged her over to the black car.

Santana dug into her bag for her keys but Brittany had other ideas. Gently tugging Santana's left hand out of the handbag Brittany interlaced their fingers on both their hands and used her whole body to press the startled Latina into the car door.

"I love you." Brittany rushed out bringing her eager lips to Santana's tempting ones.

The moan she received for her trouble encouraged the dancer to deepen the kiss and their tongues battled sensually, hands still at their sides and their bodies flush against each other. Although reluctant to let go Brittany was desperate to feel Santana's skin and released one of her girlfriends hands in favour of sliding it under Santana's tank top.

Santana shuddered at Brittany's gentle but firm touch and whimpered into the blonde's mouth causing a very unexpected reaction. Brittany pulled her hand out quickly much to Santana's distaste but the blonde knew exactly what she was doing.

Brittany used her free hand to bunch her own tank top up to just under her breasts then yanked Santana's up too. The Latina moaned loudly when Brittany rubbed their skin together for the first time in weeks.

Footsteps echoing in the vicinity were only enough to slow their kiss down but the girls refused to break away from each other gripping on tightly until the last possible second before another couple rounded the corner and approached their own vehicle. Completely oblivious to the burning passion going unchecked a few feet away from them.

"I love you Santana." Brittany said hoarsely smiling at the dopey relaxed expression on her girlfriends face. It was the opposite of tension.

"I love you too." Santana murmured and received one last peck from the blonde before Brittany fixed their clothes and gestured for Santana to unlock the car so they could get going.

When Santana didn't even make a move towards her bag Brittany grinned cheekily and leant in to whisper in her ear.

"We need to get home for sweet lady lovin' baby." The blonde husked into Santana's reddened ear smiling at the groan the nip to her earlobe elicited. Santana loved it when Brittany used pet names, the simple ones not the horrible sickening ones with the word poo in.

"Damn straight." Santana agreed snapping out of her haze and fumbling for her keys.

"Nothing straight about this." Brittany joked as they jumped into the car and drove off leaving a very stunned couple in their wake.

They reached Brittany's bedroom in record time and Santana wasted no time in paying Brittany back for the car park.

Within minutes Santana was straddling a half naked Brittany driving the blonde crazy by grinding down into her. Brittany moaned uncontrollably as Santana worked her body over better than any other, she felt her legs attempting to clamp together to give her more friction but one of Santana's hands kept them firmly spread on the bed.

As much as Santana wanted to take her time and treasure every single part of Brittany's toned body she couldn't help but skip a few bases and tugged their shorts of as fast as humanly possible. Licking and sucking at the writhing blonde's neck and breasts Santana was in skin to skin heaven.

"_Saan!"_ Brittany whined desperately letting the Latina know she was nearing the point of losing her mind.

"I love you so much." Santana moaned out as she kissed her way down Brittany's body as one of her fingers ran slowly underneath the blonde's waistband. In return Brittany could only moan and grip Santana's hair tightly.

Brittany lost her grip on Santana's hair as the Latina slid further down her body and removed the blue panties a little faster than usual. If Brittany had been able to think clearly she would probably have teased her girlfriend for being so obviously eager.

"Santana please?" Brittany practically begged much to Santana's delight.

"Shhh its okay Britt I'll take care of you." Santana reassured watching her girlfriends body arch into her touch as she let her hands glide over her girlfriend's inner thighs and up towards her nipples.

Brittany let out yet another moan when Santana's smooth palms brushed over her stiff peaks and back down towards her centre. The blonde's spine straightened instantly when Santana's lips met her inner thigh and her mind went completely blank.

Santana could see very clearly how much her girlfriend needed her not to tease at this moment so she sped up and kissed her way up towards where Brittany needed her. As soon as her hot breath landed on the blondes centre she felt short tails scrape tantalising over her scalp pulling her towards the proverbial pot of gold. Thank you Rory for that version of sexy time Brittany came up with, Santana hated those green tights, the hat was kinda cool though.

Letting her instincts take over Santana breathed in deeply inhaling the sweet scent of her girlfriends arousal before diving in excitedly.

Brittany saw stars and rainbows as Santana licked enthusiastically and nearly came when her clit was sucked between Santana's hot lips.

"_Fuck!_"

Santana smirked against Brittany feeling the hands in her hair grip painfully tight and upped her speed flicking her tongue over the blonde's swollen clit repeatedly.

Suddenly Santana felt herself being yanked away from her favourite meal and looked up to see Brittany's deep blue eyes twinkling at her, filled with lust and love. She cocked her head questioningly.

"Together." Brittany whispered and Santana heart grew in her chest.

"Of course." Santana agreed quietly but licked her lips enjoying the way Brittany trembled as she did it.

Slowly she kissed her way up to the blonde's lips and was immediately dragged into a deep kiss moaning at the unexpectedly deep contact. Not the kiss but the hand that had made its way underneath her panties and between her soaked folds.

She felt Brittany's smirk against her lips as her hip bucked into the blonde's hand of their own accord. It would have been embarrassing had Brittany not been just as aroused.

"Britt!" Santana broke away from the lip lock gasping for air and groaning.

The Latina sat up and hurriedly rid herself of her panties while trying to ignore the fingers caressing her centre oh so carefully.

Another hand met Santana's breast as she leant back down to kiss her girlfriend and she hummed happily as their tongues tangled once more this time a little more heatedly as their hands wondered and teased.

Brittany quickly grew impatient with just the deep kisses and gentle touches so she guided Santana so the Latina was straddling one of her legs and pushed her thigh into Santana's centre. Hard.

"_Fuck!" _Santana exclaimed.

Santana returned the gesture with a thrust of her own and the girls arched into the movement, loving the feeling of being together again.

Soon keen hands wandered down smooth bodies and they entered each other at exactly the same time. Santana stared into Brittany's eyes enjoying how they clouded over with pleasure and her face tightened with each thrust of her fingers and thigh.

Using her whole body Santana ground into Brittany forcing the blonde's slender fingers deeper inside of herself while curling her own inside the shaking blonde. Only a few minutes later Brittany's abs began to twitch and her whole body tensed underneath the Latina's loving gaze.

With one whisper and a quick kiss Santana brought Brittany crashing over the edge following her quickly and moaning into the blonde's sweaty neck.

"Wow." Brittany whispered still clenching erratically around Santana's fingers not wanting to withdraw her own either.

A door slamming downstairs brought them out of their stupor and they smiled lazily as they parted gently whispering more words of love and affection as they did so.

"What are we gonna do?" Brittany asked as Santana rested her head on her chest humming comfortingly and snuggling close.

"Don't know." Santana admitted sleepily as they listened to the sounds of Brittany's family settling back in.

"We should talk to them." Brittany said and Santana nodded pressing a kiss to Brittany's bare chest.

"Later." Santana murmured Brittany smiled.

"Today yeah?" Brittany asked but it wasn't really a question, they needed to sort all this out before it hurt them again.

"Yup." Santana agreed sleepily.

For now though she'd let her happy girlfriend sleep for a little while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra fast update with a lemon because you're all awesome and I spent last week unabe to update. I don't know if you guys heard about the floods in the UK but let me say they sucked big time but we're all fixed up now. Luckily writing is therapeutic and you guys are like my therapists (in a good way).<strong>_

_**Thank you Emma, for your review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So we're ready?" Santana checked with Brittany one last time.

After talking things over and carefully making a plan of action Santana's parents had been called and all of the adults had assembled in the Pierce living room once Abbie was safely in bed.

"Yep let's do this!" Brittany enthused dragging her girlfriend out of the bedroom ignoring the eye roll she got. The blonde had regained her bubbly demeanour the second she had reunited with the Latina.

Making their way downstairs was tense but the girls were confident enough with their plan and relaxed enough thanks to their passionate reunion that it didn't hit them until they were sat opposite both sets of parents.

Suddenly both girls seemed to lose their voices at the same time. Looking at each other both tried to force the other to speak with their thoughts alone. The adults opposite watched with amusement as the two silently fought for control. It wouldn't have taken any of them three attempts to bet on the winner.

"Eh hem." Santana coughed awkwardly eyeing Brittany evilly. "Britt would like it if... ouch what was that for?" The Latina asked accusingly as Brittany retrieved the offending elbow from her girlfriend's ribs.

The blonde shook her head and gestured for Santana to continue honestly this time. Santana got the message and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sorry _we_ would like it if the four of you would keep schtum while Britts and I are speaking because you've done enough." Santana attitude started to flow back into her veins. Brittany smiled proudly.

"Britt wants to start!" Santana added quickly. Brittany's proud smile faded and she frowned at her sheepish girlfriend.

"I do huh?" Brittany eyed a now uncomfortable Santana letting her know there would be trouble later. "Fine..." She took a deep breath steadying herself and tried not to trip over her words.

"Guys I love you and I forgive you Mum for what you did," Mrs Pierce nodded gratefully. "I've seen people do bitchy things but you were really bad, worse than when Rach told everyone the baby wasn't Finn's..." She was about to get carried away when Santana squeezed her wrist gently she brought herself back to the moment.

"You all made us so sad and it hurt." The dancer's voice cracked at the end and immediately felt Santana's arm around her shoulders. Santana decided to take over now feeling guilty for putting her girlfriend on the spot earlier but happy that she had got the ball rolling, their parents certainly looked guilty.

"My turn," Santana announced and nearly flinched when she felt everyone's attention snap to her this was too cringy. "I'm going off script because I have some questions." She waited for the nods of assent and a nudge from her girlfriend.

"Mami," Santana tried desperately to look her mother strongly in the eye but failed miserably, shoes are better anyway. "When you're sad do you call Dad?" Mrs Lopez looked confused but nodded anyway.

"And Dad when you can't cut your toe nails does Mami help you, no matter how grossed out she is?" Santana hoped this was all hitting home with their parents.

"Mr P how do you and Mrs P pack? Ring any bells?" She said coldly.

All the adults looked at each other wondering where this was all going and hoping their daughters actually had some sort of point with this.

"So anyway when you were eighteen and your parents tried to control you, would you have fought back? Because we stayed mature and mostly quiet while our 'biggest supporters' sabotaged our strong relationship." Santana said her tone now completely normal and strong she smiled at Brittany who nodded encouragingly at her. This wasn't how either of them had planned but it was definitely better than the original.

"It took us, mainly me, _years_ to reach the point where we were able to be in a faithful committed adult relationship where we discuss how we feel even if it hurts sometimes." It was physically painful for Santana for be admitting this especially to people she would actually have to see again, still she decided to just go all out.

"Coming out was so nerve wracking and we were so happy to be accepted and now going off to college together. You should already know that were we not together we would still be living together in New York having an awesome time!" She smiled at their shocked faces. "And you know why? Because we discussed colleges all the time and we have a pro and con list about living together too."

"We need each other!" Brittany piped up and Santana thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Britt has trouble with directions and I don't." Santana pointed out.

"San can't meet new people without hating them but I love getting to know them." Brittany continued.

"Not to mention Britts is actually amazing at living on a budget and finding nice houses." The Latina said proudly. The shock evident on her parents faces hurt Brittany a little but the loving proud look on Santana's totally made up for it.

"Santana gets me guys and we will be together whether you like it or not!" Brittany said confidently.

The parents all looked to each other for the answer to the two problems sitting across from them.

"Yeah now you're all quiet!" Santana muttered causing Brittany to giggle and their folks to stare disapprovingly at them.

"I thought this was supposed to be a serious issue?" Mr Lopez chipped in and Santana opened her mouth to spit venom but choked on it when she saw the sparkle in his eye.

"You're such a dork!" Brittany giggled into her ear grasping her girlfriend's right hand lightly.

"So not fair to undermine me right now Britt." Santana whined playfully.

"Ah as if I would ever attack you with a drill." Brittany replied slyly laughing internally when everyone else in the room went suddenly twitchy.

"Not cool B." Santana shook her head tiredly.

"Now that my daughter has successfully lowered the tone and lightened the mood we can say our piece?" Mr Pierce spoke over the tension.

Brittany grinned and nodded happily her instincts telling her this would only be good, her father was the only one she actually trusted completely at the moment. Santana on the other hand was seriously doubtful about the final outcome of this whole situation.

"Thanks, now while we were waiting for you two to appear we discussed our course of action over the next few months and we have come to a unanimous decision." He said calmly, Brittany and Santana's hearts instantly started beating at a million miles per hour.

Sharing a quick glance for reassurance the two looked to their respective parents then back to Mr Pierce waiting on tenterhooks for this mysterious decision.

"So regarding your relationship we have some to the realisation that you two are adults in a committed relationship and it was wrong of us to interfere so harshly..."

"You _all_ believe that?" Santana asked sceptically, eyeing her parents.

"Yes, now as I was saying." He tried to continue.

"I'm sorry Mr P," Santana interrupted holding up a hand to him as politely as possible. "But I'm going to need to hear that one form the horse's mouth." She told them.

"We don't have a horse San, I'm sorry." Brittany told her regretfully and Santana motioned to her parents with her eyes indicating they were the horses. "Oooh, right carry on." Brittany realised the meaning.

"Well?" Santana demanded.

"We were wrong." Mr Lopez said quickly as if it hurt him to do so. Brittany smiled at how similar his expression of pain was to his daughters. Santana looked at her Mami waiting for the same.

"I'll finish what Mr Pierce started shall I." Mrs Lopez looked around for confirmation seemingly confident. The crease in between the woman's eyebrows told Brittany a different story.

"Good, well girls we were definitely wrong to be so... forceful in our actions concerning your relationship and we have decided not to interfere at all in the future." She finished happily and her counterparts nodded almost smugly.

Santana was not half as happy as she should be with that announcement. Watching Mrs Pierce throughout the talk had led her to believe that not all was well in the Pierce half of this 'decision' they'd made.

"Mrs P?" Santana pushed and Brittany's grip tightened around her hand.

"Yes Santana?" The older blonde answered barely looking up.

"Do you agree with all of this?" Santana waited about three impatient seconds for an answer and all the adults looked incredibly uncomfortable when she still hadn't received one.

"Are you even sorry for what you put Britt through?" Santana scoffed at the silent woman.

"Of course I am Santana, I'm very sorry." Mrs Pierce finally piped up tears in her eyes as she spoke to the girls.

"Really Mom?" Brittany asked happily.

"Yes Brittany I am and it won't happen again I truly do not know what came over me." Mrs Pierce tried to explain.

"Homophobia, that's what came over you, as if we don't get enough of that already." Santana sneered at the older woman.

"It's like a bad rash." Brittany nodded disappointedly.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably once more. Mrs Pierce more than anybody else due to Santana's stony glare.

"San you're scaring my mom." Brittany said sadly directed Santana's softening gaze towards her with a hand on her chin.

"Sorry." Santana mouthed still shocked at how easy it is to say that now.

Brittany simply shrugged it off and turned back to address their parents.

"Thanks you guys for letting us have our freedom, I've been looking for apartments in New York in between our schools and it comes out cheaper than if we both lived in halls because we halve most of the expenses." Brittany smiled.

"Expenses?" Mr Lopez asked just out of curiosity.

"Yeah the trick was to look at the simple stuff like toothpaste and nutella. I have the projections for this year in my room if you wanna see." Brittany explained with her girlfriend watching her dads eyebrows raise with a proud look on her face. "I mean they're written in crayon cuz I don't know how to use excel but San's gonna teach me."

"That's very impressive Brittany I can't wait to organise all of this with you." Mr Lopez said genuinely, he had never seen this side of the blonde before.

"That's my girl." Mr Pierce said proudly and the two girls grinned. "Now how about we take you girls out for dinner?" He asked.

Brittany and Santana nodded eagerly at his suggestion and less than two hours later found themselves seated at a round table in Breadstix waiting for their spaghetti and meatballs to arrive.

Surprisingly this was the first time all of the families except Abbie had actually eaten dinner together. The two younger girls were both completely absorbed in each other while their parents watched them interact with interest. They would never have known the two had been apart if they hadn't been the ones to split them up.

"You look happy." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear adding a little kiss afterwards.

"Now why would that be?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"Hmm maybe it's because you got your awesome girlfriend slash best friend back and you're both going to New York in a few weeks to start your lives?" Brittany asked innocently.

Santana laughed loudly drawing unnecessary attention to their table including a few disgusted stares. Those stares went unnoticed by the happy couple, but the more alert Mr Lopez noticed them and stared coldly back. He wondered briefly if anyone would ever say something to his daughter and soon to be daughter in law.

Shaking the thought from his mind he concentrated on having a good time.

Meanwhile Santana and Brittany's food had arrived and the blonde was desperately trying to get her girlfriend to feed her like in the movies.

"No way Britt that's something Finnept and The Dwarf would do so not happening." Santana insisted using her own fork to shovel the awesome food into her own mouth.

"Fine but you're a meany." Brittany replied pretending to be annoyed but really she just found angry Santana cute as hell.

"I'm hot and you know it." Santana scoffed.

"I can't wait to go to New York with you." Brittany announced suddenly.

"Um me neither B." Santana smiled into her meatball accidently getting sauce around her mouth.

Brittany reached for a napkin only to have her wrist slammed into the table, she turned her head to find a messy Santana staring exasperatedly at her.

"Saucy Santana!" Brittany teased and even her mother giggled at that.

"Do not wipe my face with that napkin in here B." Santana warned, her thumb caressing soft skin took the sting out of her words and Brittany smiled anyway.

"But Saaan." She whined playfully and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Not a chance."

"If you loved me."

"Do not use that."

As the bickering continued the adults simply watched on wondering how soon these two would actually be an old married couple during their arguments. Sharing amused glances they watched the happiness sat across the table from them.

"Use what?"

"The love thing."

"So you don't love me?"

"Huh... I what?"

"If you loved me you would totally let me wipe your face."

"Not true."

"I know."

"Word twister."

"Face attacker."

"I love you."

"I love you too, no wait ah so not fair."

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this took so long I had major writers block after I wrote the first draft of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story I'll be back with another one soon. :)<strong>_


End file.
